What if
by Vampiric-Angel-Of-Resonance
Summary: Kisa is a top ranking vampire hunter, but what happens when a mission leads to something that straps her with a pureblooded child for the rest of her life? And can her brother handle what it turns her into? Vampire knight AU OCXOC KanameXZero KanameXOC
1. How it first began

**~What if~**

Kisa walked around in the snow, anti-vampire guns in both hands. After a rousing brawl with six bloodthirsty level E's she was left bleeding in several places.

Kisa saw a small figure laying in the snow a good thirty yards away. Drawing her guns and aiming at the figure, she walked towards it.

She jumped a bit when she heard a small cough, along with a pair of red eye's looking at her. Kisa almost shot at it, but stopped when she took a better look.

A brown headed little boy was curled up on the ground, snow dusting his frail looking body.

_How long has this child been here? Who left him here? And why was he not dressed accordingly to the weather?_

Kisa put the gun's back into the holsters on her thigh's, and scooped the boy up. She opened her coat and cuddled his shivering form up to her body.

"B-Bl-Blood..." He whimpered out, shivering and clinging to her.

_This child is a vampire! _

Kisa thought for a moment.

_He's not a level E, or he would have attacked me already...I guess I have no other choice, I'm not going to let him stay thirsty, and if I feed him at home Seiji will freak._

She snuggled him up to her neck after moving her hair away from it, and held him up so he could reach.

He looked at her, asking with his eyes if he could. "Go on, It's alright." Kisa whispered, stroking her ice cold hand through his snow powdered hair.

He bit down onto her neck, as gently as he could, just hardly enough to get his fang's into her skin. She kept petting his head, starting to walk back towards her home while he drank.

Kisa reached the house and stepped inside, quietly kicking off her boot's and sliding her coat off out from under the boy's head. He had long been done with his drink, and laid his head on her shoulder to fall asleep.

She walked quietly into the kitchen to see Seiji standing by the sink making dinner.

"Did you finish headmaster's or-" Seiji said as he turned and saw Kisa and the boy.

"Where did you find him?" Seiji whispered, taking note that the child was asleep.

"Out in the snow near all those vampires..." She whispered, leaving out the fact he was one himself.

"Is he alright?"

"I think so...The cuts that had been on him are h-"

"Are what?"

"They look much better." Kisa smiled, turning from Seiji.

"No what were you going to say?" Seiji asked, setting a hand on her shoulder, opposite of the one the boy had his head on.

A flash of red going down Kisa's neck caught Seiji's vision. Without thinking he grabbed her hair and pulled it away from her neck, waking the child up in the process.

"Kisa did you get bitten!?" He yelled.

Kisa held the now frightened child in her arm's, trying to calm him down.

"Shh come on now don't cry..." She whispered, wiping the tears away from his face.

"Did you!?"

"Yes now shut up! You're scaring him!" Kisa hissed at Seiji.

Clinging to Kisa, the little one cried, scared of who ever was yelling.

"Kisa this is serious, if you got bitten by a pure blood you could very well turn into a vampire yourself!" Seiji said again, getting a washcloth and wiping the blood off her neck.

"Do you not think I very well know that? I found this child, shivering, scared and thirsty outside in the snow! I couldn't just let him suffer, You of all people should know how it hurts without blood. And besides, I let you feed off me what is the difference?" She hissed again.

It was true, Seiji had been feeding off her lately, his body started to reject the blood tablet's he kept trying to use.

"Yes but we both know that my bite wont turn you into one of those things..." Seiji whispered, turning to continue fawning over the food.

"And you don't know that his will either." Kisa replied before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, still holding the child.

"I-I'm sorry..." He whispered, not knowing why the two were fighting, but pretty sure he had caused it.

"It's alright, It wasn't you're fault." Kisa smiled, using her finger to wipe a small bit of blood from the corner of the child's mouth.

"So, what's your name? Do you know?" She asked.

He looked at her somewhat frightened, but opened his mouth and spoke.

"K-Kaname..."

* * *

Whooo! Betcha didn't see that coming!:O LOL x3

Kaname: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE LITTLE ONE DX

Me: CAUSE A LITTLE YOU WOULD BE SO CUTE!!! DX

Kisa: I KNOW RIGHT! x3

Me: YEAH x3

Kaname: ;_;

Seiji: Why am i here?

Kisa: Cause you know he's cute o3o

Me: *slaps Seiji out cold* Kill joy...owo"

Kisa: O,O

Kaname: *steps away from me*

Me: owo"

JUST SO YOU KNOW ITALICS ARE USED AS THOUGHTS .

Yuuki may or may not show up in this . because i think i might make Kaname's parents dead...and if i do then they couldn't have had Yuuki because I think Kaname is older... *thinks then shakes head like an idiot*

YES I MAY HAVE SOME FACTS ABOUT VK SCREWED UP AND I MAY MAKE SOME UP AS I GO! =)

REMEMBER I AM HUMAN AND I HAVE NOT WATCHED THIS ANIME IN ABOUT A YEAR! e.e

REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME =-=


	2. Fighting for you

Gahh! I'm sorry for taking SOOOO Long to update! So i hoped a long ass chapter would make up for it?

As i said at the start, I may have some VK facts wrong but i don't care, cause I know Im making some up as i go. So lets consider this story really really AU right now.

Hmm....Well....Oh yeah warning's are always good.

Warnings: Incest, curseing, Violence (suckish violence at that) Erm...OC-ness, The use of the Word Nii-San and thats about it xD

I'll try to get the next one up sooner, but it might be shorter than this one, because this one is as I said, A long ass chapter!

Yeah so ENJOY! :D

* * *

A few days had passed since Kisa had found Kaname, and he was seeming to be at home with her and Seiji...Well...Her.

"Come on, time for bed." Kisa said picking Kaname up and carrying him to her room.

"But I'm not-" A yawn interrupted his protest. "Tired.."

Kisa smiled. "I know, but growing boy's need sleep in order to become strong."

"I do want to be strong..." Kaname whispered, laying his head on her shoulder.

Kisa laid him on one side of her bed, and tucked him in. "I'll be right back, I need to go check and make sure Seiji-Kun is in bed." She smiled and kissed his head.

She lied.

Kisa walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and walking into the bedroom across from hers.

Now with two Vampires in the house, she was on blood duty.

Seiji looked up at her, giving her a quizzical look.

"You haven't had a drink in two day's, don't act like you don't know why I'm here." She said, unbuttoning the top of her shirt.

"Kisa, You can't keep acting as a blood bank for the both of us, you're going to become anemic."

"I know what I can take and what I can't, he's still little, he doesn't drink much." Kisa whispered, tying her hair up with a rubber band.

"I'm serious you cant keep this up, you can get h-" Seiji was cut off by a smooth, pale neck pressed up to his mouth.

"Drink."

Seiji started to look dazed, his vampiric instincts taking over.

He could hear the rushing blood just under the skin that was before him, tempting his fangs.

The remembrance of the sound that was made when he sunk his fangs into her flesh, tempted him even more.

Opening his mouth wide, he bit down harshly into her skin.

Kisa's hand made a fist when what felt like knives pierced her neck.

Seiji drank her blood hungrily, taking it so fast from her she started to become dizzy. Kisa said nothing, but ran her hand through his hair, reminding him to slow down.

~*~*~

Kaname sat up, wondering what was taking her so long.

The faint smell of blood filled his senses, and he sniffed to smell It better.

Who was bleeding?

Kaname sniffed a little more, finally figuring out who the blood belonged to.

He got out of bed and walked out of the room, following the scent.

Looking into Seiji's bedroom he saw Kisa in his arm's and his mouth glued to her neck.

Kaname watched them as He finally pulled away from her, licking the blood off of his lips.

"Is there anything left on my neck? I don't want Kaname to notice.." She whispered as he shook his head.

Kisa kissed his lips and smiled."Feel better?"

"Much.." Seiji replied, kissing her back and hugging her tightly.

"If you need more, you know where I am." She smiled once more before standing, and walking out of the room.

Looking down the hall she shrugged to herself. _I could have sworn I heard someone out here..._

Kisa let the idea slip away as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

She smiled at Kaname who was looking at her.

Her blond hair covered the red mark's on her neck, or so she thought.

Kisa crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Kaname after turning the light's out.

She ran a hand through his hair and smiled, closing her eye's and starting to drift off.

Kaname looked at her, not needing any light to see around the room.

He carefully brushed blond locks away from her neck and sat up.

Her eyes opened a bit, was he thirsty?

Kaname leaned down and carefully kissed one of the mark's from Seiji's bite.

The small wound started to heal, the bite finally closing all together.

Kisa kept waiting for him to bite her, but only to find out that the pain of the previous bite was gone.

Once her neck was healed, Kaname laid back down beside her, snuggling up to her warmth.

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing his head and hugging him tightly.

Nothing else was said, as both of them drifted off.

_~*~*~*~ _

Kisa opened her eye's and looked up at the ceiling, it was still dark.

What time was it?

She turned and looked at the clock, which read 3:00.

**THUD**

Kisa bolted up and looked around, only to discover that Kaname was gone.

"Dammit!!" She yelled as she jumped up and pulled a gun out of her dresser.

Flipping off the safety and shoving a magazine into the bottom of it she ran out of her room.

Looking down the hall she saw a shadow in the living room.

Running down the tiled floor and aiming at a dark figure, she walked slowly into the room.

Bright red eye's looked at her, before three more pair's followed.

"Get out, or you're all dead." She hissed.

"My My, But we are not your enemies." A voice snickered.

"If you're still after Kaname, then you're all my enemies." Kisa growled.

For some reason, they had been after Kaname lately, and wouldn't tell her why.

"What the hell do you want with him." She said stepping closer.

"I've told you my dear, it's of no need for you to know." He smirked.

"It is of my need to know, I would like to see about helping you." Kisa wore a smirk much like his.

"You see Nifune-San, If I rally up enough point's with the headmaster, I can be rewarded. Of course you know that already...Hence the reason you go for these jobs." Kisa said simply.

"Ah, I see, always the princess out for her own gain I see." He said.

"As much as I would love for you to be rewarded, for you of all people rightly deserve it, I'm afraid I can't tell you the matter's of our mission,"

"For if I did I'm afraid I would have to kill you." He said as his nail's turned into razor sharp claws.

"No!!" Kaname called out from the corner of the room.

"Quiet!" Another one of the counsel called out, grabbing Kaname up by his shirt.

"Leave him alone!" Kisa said, shooting at the woman and hitting her in the shoulder.

_And so it began._

"Why you little!" She hissed, extending her claws.

_'Where in the world is Seiji!'_Kisa though, shooting at the two vampire's running towards her.

Sliding into the corner of the room, Kisa grabbed Kaname and shot the two in the stomach's.

The magazine dropped out of her gun, showing that it was empty.

'_Dammit__, bullet's!? Where are bullets!? Anything!?' _She though, picking Kaname up and running out of the living room and into hers, slamming the door shut behind her.

Kisa locked the door and sat Kaname on her bed.

Shuffling threw her dresser again, she found another magazine.

Plopping a bullet out into her hand she smirked.

_'Anti-Vampire bullet's, Bingo.' _Shoving it into her gun she turned to Kaname.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Smiling Kisa opened the door and closed it behind her.

Kaname sat on the bed, hugging his knee's.

_'What's going on?'_He thought, jumping when the sound of Kisa's gun went off.

Again, and again, and again the sound went off.

Kaname looked out of the window and saw Seiji in the distance.

Seiji! When Seiji comes in, wait where is he going?

Kaname pressed his hands up to the glass, looking closely at the figure walking outside towards the forest.

Kaname jumped again, hearing Kisa scream.

He jumped out of bed and opened the door to see the shadow of Kisa, then the shadow of claws.

Who was doing this?!

Running into the room, Kaname looked to see Kisa in the floor; surrounded by blood.

She grabbed her gun that was inches away from her, and started shooting at the counsel still.

Nifune grabbed her hand, and with one swift move, broke her wrist in two.

The gun fell to the floor and slid across it.

A fifteen year old girl was no match for ruthless vampire assassins.

Kaname's eye's turned a glowing red, and everything in the room that was glass started to shatter.

The door to the outside flew off it's hinges, and one of the Vampire's flew out with it.

Nifune backed up, along with the other counsel members.

"Stay...Away...From Kisa-Sama...!" Kaname yelled, as all three of the counsel member's, exploded right then and there.

Blood was splattered everywhere, almost covering Kaname and Kisa.

Kaname fell down onto his knee's, a sudden drop of energy made him feel terribly weak.

How had he done that?

Starting to cry a bit, he felt a slightly warm arm around him.

_Kisa..._

He had forgotten! Kisa!

Turning quickly to face the pale, crimson stained, beauty before him.

Kisa looked at Kaname, smiling a bit.

"You are everything headmaster said and more, aren't you?" She asked, whispering almost.

Kaname simply looked at her, tear's still running down his face.

"Come on, don't cry..." Kisa whispered, holding onto him with one arm as best she could.

Despite her current state, and the pain coursing through her body at the moment, she still tried to comfort him.

Kaname looked at her, about to continue crying, when a shadow appeared.

There stood the vampire they had kicked out earlier.

.Turning his nail's razor sharp, he started to run at them before the blade of a katana was shoved through his body.

Seiji.

Seiji stood in the door holding said weapon, looking at Kisa.

Kisa smiled, still holding Kaname close.

Seiji walked in, keeling beside Kisa.

Kisa scooped Kaname further into her arm's, and Seiji picked them both up.

"I swear, I leave you for a few hour's and hell breaks loose." Seiji smiled a bit.

"Yeah well, you know us, we attract trouble." Kisa said, smiling.

Seiji walked into the bathroom and set Kisa on the bathroom counter.

Kaname hugged Seiji, holding on tightly to him.

Seiji looked at him, then moved him away.

He started to fill the tub with water, ignoring Kaname.

Kaname looked down, thinking he shouldn't have done that.

Why did Seiji hate him so much?

"Seiji, that was cold, even for you." Kisa sneered at him.

"Don't start with me Kisa." Seiji warned, giving her an icy stare.

"What is wrong with you lately!?" She hissed again.

"You act like you don't even care anymore!"

"You two are what's wrong!! Ever since that brat came here, I hardly ever get to see you anymore! You stopped sleeping in my room, you stopped talking to me almost completely, and you have even stopped eating dinner with me! You give all your attention now to that kid!" Seiji snapped, slapping his hand across the water and causing it to splash out of the tub.

Kaname wore a hurt expression, feeling his heart tear into shreds. He never knew he was such a burden to everyone.

He thought about it, while Kisa and Seiji fought like cats.

He had intruded on their lives...Out of nowhere he claims Kisa as his blood bank, then takes her from Seiji.

He never meant to take her from him, she kind of came on her own, but nether the less...Seiji hated him, and thought he had stolen Kisa from him.

_**SMACK**_

Kaname looked to see Seiji's head leaned over to the side, and Kisa's hand raised.

Seiji looked at Kisa, then looked down, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Kisa's hand fell to her side, only to make a fist.

She turned to Kaname and put on a small smile, not a word was said.

Kisa gave Kaname a bath, then soon after took one herself once he was tucked into bed.

Laying in the water, she sighed.

Kisa held her injured wrist in her other hand, and made sure not to harm the mending bone.

Kaname had tried to heal her wrist, and did a nice job of it, but it still wasn't healed completely.

Standing up in the tub, and grabbing her robe, she wrapped up in it.

She needed to apologize to Seiji, she had stepped out of her bounds.

Walking to his room, she knocked on the door.

"Seiji...?" Kisa spoke in a soft tone, one she used quite often when she thought Seiji was mad at her.

"What do you want?" He said in an emotionless voice from behind the door.

"Can I come in?"

"If you must."

Kisa walked into his room, looking at him.

Seiji sat in the floor by his bed, his raven black hair wet and dripping water down his shoulder's, and chest.

"Nii-San...If you leave your hair wet...You'll catch a cold..." Kisa said, kneeling down in front of him, and using one hand to take the towel out of his hand, and start to rub his hair dry with it.

Seiji let her, not seeing the point in putting up a fight.

Kisa acted as if she was getting a tangle out of his hair, when her lips brushed his.

She pulled the towel off his head, and set it around his shoulder's, placing a gentle kiss to his neck, then one to his ear.

Seiji closed his eyes a bit, feeling Kisa trail kisses down his neck.

Her breath ghosted across his skin, Kisa stopped her mouth right over his collarbone, while she whispered. "I'm sorry...Please forgive me..."

When he said nothing, she knew what he wanted as a peace offering.

Pulling on the strings that held her robe together, she let it slide seductively and slowly down her shoulder's, until the fabric pooled at her waist.

Seiji's eye's widened when he saw smooth, luscious looking skin.

Looking to the side, he could see a beautifully shaped back, that started to curve once you got down so far.

Now looking in front of him, was a beautifully made neck, that curved into beautiful shoulder's, then into petite, flawless arm's.

Finally her collarbone which slowly slid down to a perfect chest.

Seiji hated it when she did this, he could hardly ever stay mad at her when she tempted him so. To a lot of people, being this sexually attracted to your sister would be wrong, but for him it seemed just right.

"Come on, I'm all yours for right now...." Kisa whispered into his ear before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling their chest's together.

It was silly, but even now feeling the contact of her skin on his made a pink wave flood over his cheeks. Blushing like a school boy, Seiji's mind replayed her words in his head.

Climbing onto the bed, then pulling her up he soon began to slowly remove the robe from her all together.

For now, She would be all his.

* * *

Sooo Yeah suckish fight scene, love-ish scene and all around suckish chappie, sowwi meh plot bunneh ran frum me D:

The vampire counsel idea came from my friend Anna...I LOVES YOU ANNA :D CHU ME BACK UP PLOT BUNNEH! *weird moment*

Anyways! I'll try to make something more interesting next chappie PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME JUST YET D:

I'm thinking about making a diff version of this...but another job for another time i suppose.

May be some grammer oopsies, I checked it and everything but SC is only a program.

~If you can find the time, Please review, Its so very appreciated.


	3. Riya's plan

Kisa woke up that morning and turned to see that Seiji had already left for work. He always did get up early.

Flipping the covers back and getting up she picked up the robe she had been wearing and slipped it back on.

Walking out of the room and into her room she started to worry when she didn't find Kaname.

"Kaname?" She called, still looking for him. "I'm in the kitchen Kisa-Sama."

"Oh thank god, that scared me." Kisa said, walking up behind Kaname and kissing his head.

"You hungry? Want something to eat?" Kaname simply shook his head at her question.

"Seiji-San already made me breakfast and gave me this to draw in." Kaname said smiling and holding up a book full of blank pages.

"Well well, that was nice of him." Kisa smiled.

"What ever you said to him last night made him nicer." Kaname smiled and continued to draw.

Kisa turned to the sink and blushed a dark shade of red, thinking of what had gone on the previous night; You could say it was a bit more than just talking. Never would she let Kaname think other wise though.

"Mn...Yeah He said to tell you he was sorry to." She smiled as she read a note on her favorite tea cup.

_Dear Kisa,_

_I'm sorry for the way I have been acting..._

_Tell Kaname I'm sorry as well._

_I'll be out a little later than normal tonight,_

_I have some extra work to catch up on._

_Be safe, and take care._

_With love,_

_Seiji._

Kaname grabbed Kisa's hand and pulled her down into a chair in front of him, then returned to drawing.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to see how your face looks."

"Can I get some tea first?"

Kaname nodded and smiled, setting his pencil down and watching Kisa get up from her seat, and set some tea on to boil

Once she felt it was ready Kisa reached for a teacup which was slightly out of her reach.

Seiji, the one who most of the time put away the dishes after she washed them, sometimes put the teacups on the wrong shelf and Kisa could hardly reach them.

Using her middle and index finger to slide the glass off the shelf, the tips of her fingers on her other hand accidentally touched the hot stove.

Kisa turned her attention to her burning hand and missed catching the cup just as it fell to the floor.

She sighed, "Why am I so clumsy..."

Once her fingers stopped burning she bent down and started to clean up the shattered glass.

"Kisa-Sama please be careful."

"Hmm?" Kisa said right as she picked up a shard, and it slit two of her fingers like they were an annoying sheet of paper, in the way of freshly sharpened scissors.

She winced a bit, standing and rinsing water over the cuts, putting band-aids on after.

Returning to the broken cup she carefully cleaned it up, before getting two cups out and filling them with tea.

After putting sugar into the tea she sat a cup next to Kaname, then sat across from him with a piece of china in her own hands.

"How about after we drink our tea, and get dressed, we go shopping?" Kisa asked the young brunette.

"Really?" Kaname asked, raspberry eyes now sparkling.

"Sure, it is Saturday after all." She smiled, sipping her drink delicately.

He sipped his tea, still sketching away, looking at Kisa every so often.

Kisa eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to.

Kaname smiled, still drawing as fast as he could.

Finally after a few minutes he pushed what he was drawing over to her.

"Let's see what you drew." Kisa smiled, picking up the book and looking at what he had drawn.

"Oh my..." She smiled, looking at the picture he drew.

She only wished she looked half like the girl he had drawn, who ever she was, she was beautiful.

"Is this of someone you know?" Kisa asked, still amazed.

"You could say that." He replied shyly.

"Well she's really beautiful." She smiled again.

"I think you are to." Kaname smiled widely when her eye's got a bit bigger.

"Wait, are you saying this picture you drew is of me?" She glanced back over at the sketch.

Kaname nodded.

She blushed a bit, wondering why he thought so highly of her.

"Thank-you, for thinking I'm that beautiful."

"Well you are." He smiled, crawling out of his chair and into the one next to her.

He hugged her tightly. "I love you, Kisa-Sama."

"I love you to, Kaname-Chan."

Once they had finished their drinks, Kisa walked into her bedroom with Kaname in tow.

Pulling some clothes out of the lowest drawer on her dresser, she handed them to Kaname before opening another drawer and pulling out a skirt and a black teeshirt.

Kaname pulled his sweater off and the neck of it got stuck on his head.

Kisa held back a giggle as she helped him pull it off the rest of the way.

After they had both gotten dressed, Kisa in the skirt and teeshirt, and Kaname in a Pair of jeans and a red teeshirt of Kisa's that was only about a size too big.

"Either I'm near emaciated, or your getting bigger." She laughed, finding it funny that He almost perfectly fit into her size 1 teeshirt.

"You're almost anorexic...In all respect Kisa-sama..." Kaname said, poking her side.

"If I was anorexic, I wouldn't be able to eat, as for I eat as much as I want but just work enough to not gain any weight." She smiled, picking Kaname up almost effortlessly.

"Now you on the other hand, need to eat more, you're hardly anything but skin and bones!" She said, tickling his tummy.

"Vampires don't have to eat much, we get our energy from blood!" Kaname giggled, grabbing hold of her hand so she would stop.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, you know that now of all time is crucial for you to get as much blood as you want right?"

"I don't want to use you Kisa-sama, I'll only drink your blood if I need it."

"If you get to where you start to go into a blood lust then you have gone without it too long, Kaname."

Kisa sighed.

"I will start asking you every so often, I wont have you go without blood."

Kaname looked at her with saddened eyes. "But I don't like hurting you.."

"Kaname, You're so gentle it never hurts, besides you always heal any marks you make. You need something, and I have that something, as your....friend..I'll always give you what ever you need." She said setting a comforting hand on his head.

"Yes Kisa-sama.." Kaname said, sighing, having no intention on doing what she was saying.

"Kana-chan!" She laughed, looking at him with a teasing glare.

"Are we going shopping still?"He asked, eyes gleaming again.

"Yes! Now lets go!" Kisa smiled, setting him on her shoulders.

~*~*~

Walking into the store with Kaname still on her shoulders, Kisa looked up at Kaname. "Where do you want to go first?"

Instantly Kaname pointed to a toy store, smiling.

"Alright." She smiled, walking towards the store.

"Oh you have such an adorable child, Kisa-chan. I never knew you ever had one!" A woman said walking by Kisa. "I uh, Adopted him, Natsuki-Sama. I have yet to have my own child." Kisa smiled.

"I didn't think you were old enough to have had a child that old!" Natsuki laughed.

"He's still just as my own. I love him just as much." Kisa was sure to inform her.

Kaname smiled.

"Along with a mothers instincts, comes a mothers endless love. No matter where he or she is from, or how you got them, you love them just the same." A bright and warm smile crossed Natsuki's mouth.

"I'll see you later Natsuki-Sama. Tell Headmaster Daitaro-San that I said hello and I'll be by on Monday for the assignment." She smiled, walking into the store.

"Good-day dear!" She called to Kisa.

~*~*~

Kisa set Kaname down so he could freely browse the store, following him down one of the large isles.

After going over the entire store twice, Kaname still held a single item in his arms, no matter what else Kisa wanted to get him.

She on the other hand, had a half-full cart of toys and nonsense she thought Kaname would like to play with while she was gone.

"Are you sure you want that chess set?" Kisa asked, checking out everything in the cart.

"Yes, I do!" Kaname said, hardly wanting to let it go.

"Alright." She smiled, taking it from him, letting the woman at the counter see the tag then handing it back to him in a little bag.

She payed the woman for everything and walked out carrying a few bags on her arms.

"Thank-you Kisa-sama." Kaname smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Now we need to go here." Kisa smiled, pointing to a clothing store.

Kaname followed her into the huge store, looking at the countless racks of clothing."Kisa-Sama...Why are we here?"

"Because, you cant live in my clothes Kana-Chan. We need to get you some that fit properly." Kisa smiled walking over to a rack and picked up a shirt, holding it up to him as if to size it up.

"Do you want to get what looks like it would fit? Or try some things on?" She asked, picking up more items as she went along, Kaname in tow.

"What ever you think will work, Kisa-sama." He said, looking at the blue and green hoodie she held up to him.

"Eh, Trying things on is a bother, if they don't fit we'll take them back."

"Ok." Kaname held tightly onto his bag, not letting it go for anything.

"Need me to carry it for you?" Kisa asked.

Kaname shook his head, holding it even tighter.

"I'm not going to take it from you, It's yours." She insured.

Kaname smiled, trusting her but still not letting it go.

Once they had gotten some clothes that he liked, they checked out and were on their way.

Kisa was carrying all the bags except one and was carrying a sleeping Kaname to top it all.

"I wonder what time it is.." She thought, incapable of getting her cellphone out of her pocket at the time.

Walking down the street, she heard a car pull up behind her. "Hey sexy!" A girls voice rang out from the car, laughing after he teasing comment.

Kisa turned to see her friend Riya pulling up to her. "Need a ride?"

"Love one." Kisa whispered, putting the bags into the trunk Riya had opened.

"So who's kid is that?" Riya asked, closing the car door and starting it back up.

"I have no clue...Headmaster figures he belonged to a vampire couple that got killed during the raid last week." She replied.

"So he's a vampire?" Riya asked, driving towards Kisa's house.

"Yeah, pureblood." And at that Riya just about drove off the side of the road.

"Dear god Kisa, tell me you haven't been feeding him!" Riya yelled in a whispered tone.

Kisa fell quiet, for they both knew the consequences of a pureblood's bite.

"Kisa...Do you even know what can happen to you? And probably will?"

"I'm not stupid, I know what the consequences are of letting a pureblood bite you, but if you ever see his face when his beautiful little eyes turn that horrifying red, and you see his little body start to shake...You yourself couldn't resist it either..." Kisa looked down at the still sound asleep Kaname in her arms.

"But Kisa, If you turn into a vampire...then you'll start going into that to, and then how do you think it will affect Seiji and I? We don't want to see you go into that either." Riya sighed. _'No matter who it is...Kisa shouldn't have been stupid enough to let him bite her..'_

"I knew what I was going to risk and face when I first let him bite me, and in that case, he'll have two vampires to watch after him. Besides, You know my mother was half vampire, I still have vampire blood in me from that."

"Yes but you're a hunter now, that blood hardly ever made a difference in you. Kisa I cant believe you've done this..." _'That vampire has changed her...'_

"Ri, I know...Just drop it, besides it's not like I'm going to be asking you for blood anytime soon with the fear you already have."

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything like that Ki, You know you're like my sister, and you always will be vampire or not, but I just don't want you to get hurt..." _'I'll have to deal with this myself...'_

Kisa looked up at Riya and smiled.

"And for what its worth...You know I would have done the same thing...He's adorable by the way." Riya smiled, pulling up to Kisa's house. _'I'll kill him first chance I get...'_

Riya got out and got the bags out of the trunk, and followed Kisa into the house.

"Wanna stay for a while? Seiji is out late tonight."

"Planned on it Ki you cant get me out of here anyways." Riya smirked.

Kisa laid Kaname on the couch and set a blanket around him. "You want to bet?"

"Shall we?"

"Out side, we shall." Kisa snickered, walking towards the back door and making her way to the backyard.

"Oh but Ki-Ki-Chan! Inside is more fun! And warmer!" Riya snickered, zipping her coat up once they were out in the snow.

"Are you going to whine or are you going to fight me?"

"Oh I don't know..." Riya said before throwing a punch towards Kisa, who of course blocked it.

"Fight like a man!" Kisa snickered, tripping her and smirking when she fell into the snow.

"How about I fight like a man and you stop fighting like a bitch?" Riya said, tripping Kisa and making her fall into th snow as well.

"I am a bitch! How can I not fight like one?" Kisa asked, rolling Riya over and pinning her down.

"It's been so long since we've rolled in the snow like this." Riya laughed, tossing Kisa into a good three-foot drift of snow.

"Hey!!" Kisa popped up and growled playfully.

Kaname's eyes were shut tightly, turning occasionally, his face flushed a light pink from a slight fever.

"_I'll be back later, Riya is going to watch after you while I'm gone." Kisa smiled to Kaname, running her hand across his cheek before walking out the door into total darkness._

"_So, Kana-Chan? You like Kisa right?" Riya asked, sitting by him._

"_I love Kisa-Sama." Kaname smiled._

"_Well if you really loved her, You would do anything to keep her safe right?"_

"_Anything!"_

"_Good, You're a good boy. But if you really wanted to keep her safe...You would have never drank her blood. You see, You being a pureblood and all, you have to power to change humans into vampires."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yes, And because you bit her, and you keep biting her, Kisa could die at any moment. Or worse, she could turn into a vampire to." Riya hissed._

"_I..I'm sorry! I didn't know...Cant I fix it?"_

"_No, You cant, You've already sealed her fate, but if we're lucky, she'll only turn into a vampire."_

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know! Don't let her die!" Kaname pleaded, grabbing onto her arm._

_Riya pulled away from his grip. "Thanks to you, Kisa could very well never come back through that door. You would be a murderer!"_

"_Please stop...I'm sorry!!" Kaname cried._

"_Oh but did you stop before you bit her? Have you ever stopped? You will be the cause of her suffering! And there is nothing that can be done about it! You killed her!"_

"_I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!"_

"I'm sorry!! Please don't let her die!! Kisa-Sama!!!!" Kaname cried, waking up and looking around to see he was cuddled in Kisa's arms.

"Shh, I'm here..." Kisa whispered, petting his head and snuggling him close.

"K-Kisa-Sama?"

"Mhm?"

"Never mind.."

"You sure?"

"Yes.." Kaname smiled halfheartedly.

Riya poured two cups full of tea and set a cup of hot-chocolate on a tray, making sure it was hot.

_'This should put him out of his misery...'_

Riya pulled a little bottle of powder out of her pocket and dumped some of it into the chocolate.

Mixing it up, she walked with the tray into the living room.

"Is he alright?" She asked, Setting the tray on the coffee table and handing Kisa a cup of Tea.

Kaname looked at Riya and then looked down, taking the cup of hot chocolate from her.

Riya smiled. "It's my special recipe, My little sister loves it."

"T-Thank you.."

"What's that smell?" Kisa asked, sniffing her tea then setting her cup down to sniff around a little more.

_'Damn! I forgot about the one thing Kisa did get from her mother! She can smell everything!'_ Riya cursed herself in her how mind, not saying a word.

"It smells...Kind of like..."

"It smells like old pennies..." Kaname said, sniffing his cup before drinking almost all of his chocolate.

"Old pen- Anti-Vampire drugs!!! Don't drink that!!!" Kisa yelled, grabbing the glass away from Kaname.

"Oh no..." She mumbled, starring into the half empty glass...


	4. Kisa's transformation

Hey!!! Sorry about this being later then expected, things came up, and it kind of got pushed back further and further. Sorry guys. :)

Thanks to all my reviewers! :) I love you guys! You all are the reasons I keep writing! Couldn't do it without you guys so thanks so much!

Warnings: Idk, You'll find out eventually. Oh here is one, LAME CHAPTER.

* * *

***~What if~***

Kisa glanced at the clock on the bedside table, screaming in neon red letters to her overly tired eyes that it was 2:04 in the morning.

Running her hand through brown hair, she tried to bring Kaname out of his coma like state..

"Please...wake up..." She whispered, missing the little pureblood's voice.

It had been two days since Kaname had been poisoned, and Kisa was entirely running on worry now.

She hadn't dare slept in the case Kaname might wake up without her knowing, but she knew she wouldn't last much longer before her body made her sleep.

"Kisa, You need to sleep." Seiji reminded her.

"I can't...Not until he wakes up..."

"I'll watch after him Kisa, Please just sleep."

"No!! What if he gets worse while I'm asleep!! I have to watch him..."

Seiji sighed, getting an idea.

Walking up behind Kisa he moved her hair away from her neck, lifting her up from the bed a bit.

Kisa winced when fangs pierced her neck, her eye's getting increasingly sore when the smell of blood hit her senses.

Forgetting Seiji had bitten her, she fought the urge to black out, the room starting to spin.

"I-I cant...fall...asleep..." She muttered in a raspy voice right before passing out into his arms.

Seiji was glad he had his arms around her, she would have fallen into the floor if he hadn't.

"Sleep Kisa, I'll watch after him." He whispered, Kisa starting to curl up towards him.

Seiji tucked her under the blankets, returning one arm around Kaname, before walking back to his desk to sort out the what seemed like endless paperwork.

_~*~*~_

The next morning Kisa woke up still laying in Seiji's room.

"Did I not notice he even got in bed?" She asked herself in a whisper, looking around to see Kaname was still in her arms.

The flipped back covers and slightly messy sheets were telltale signs that Seiji had been asleep beside her at one point.

"_Oh wow, two in the afternoon already.."_ Kisa thought after looking at the clock, she picked Kaname up and carried him into the living room with her.

"We're going to make you nice and comfy on the couch so you won't be alone in Seiji's bedroom." She smiled, talking to him as if he was awake.

When Kaname didn't respond, she broke down into tears, hugging his little form and mumbling silent prayers for him to wake up. Finally she pulled herself together and gave him a hopeful smile- that is if he could see it.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Kisa whispered, setting a hand on his head to make sure his fever had gone down.

"I wonder if you'll drink..." Getting up and walking into the kitchen, Kisa got a carpet knife blade and walked back into the living room.

Taking the bandage off her wrist from the previous attempt to give him blood, she pressed the tip of the blade into her wrist and made another cut near the other.

Letting it run down her hand and to the tips of her fingers, she gently opened Kaname's mouth and let the blood drip in.

She sighed in relief when he swallowed it, glad he had gotten some down.

"So far so good Kana-Chan. Just drink a little more, it might help." She cooed, talking to him in case he could hear her.

After feeding him what she thought would be enough, she looked at the blood still trailing down her hand.

Not able to resist the urge, Kisa licked the remaining blood off her hand before quickly wrapping the bandage back around it.

_'What was that all about? Why did it taste good?'_ Kisa shook the thought away, wrapping a blanket around Kaname, and setting a pillow under his head.

Picking up the phone off the desk, she dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Headmaster Daitaro-Sama, I'm sorry I didn't come by yesterday for the assignment."

"It's alright, I figured something had come up for you to miss it, is everything ok?" He asked, hearing the tears behind Kisa's voice.

"E-Every thing's fine... I Just didn't feel up to coming yesterday.."

"Kisa if you only knew what a terrible liar you are. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's Kaname..."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know how...But he's been poisoned...It's probably my fault to...At some point I must have accidentally knocked some Anti-Vampire drugs into hot chocolate mix..."

"You're too careful to have just knocked it into something. Are you sure someone else didn't drop it in?"

"The only people who have been in my house are, Riya, Seiji, Natsuki-Sama, You and Sana."

"Are you sure Seiji didn't do it out of jealousy?"

"I'm sure..He wouldn't do that to someone."

"Riya was over at your house on Saturday right?"

"She wouldn't! She knows how much I love Kaname, why would she? Besides she's my best friend!" Kisa knew she was lying to herself, but couldn't believe the truth.

"I'm only throwing ideas, but anyhow, Bring him over here and I'll see what I can do about finding an antidote for it."

"Alright, Thank you Daitaro-Sama."

Kisa hung up the phone and tossed it onto the chair across from her, Picking Kaname up, grabbing her coat and walking outside.

~*~*~

Kisa knocked on a door and waited until she saw Natsuki open it.

"Come in, Come in dear." She smiled, moving so Kisa could walk in.

Shedding her coat and hanging it on a rack, Kisa carried Kaname over to the couch where Daitaro was sitting. "I know you hate vampires...But I thank you so much for trying to help."

"If it upsets you so much, then we can't help but help in anyway we can." Natsuki smiled, sitting next to Daitaro.

"Besides, You and Seiji have been like our children ever since your parents died."

Kisa smiled, these people were her guardians until she was old enough to live with Seiji on her own, she had lived with them for years.

"Hold his arm out." Daitaro said, holding a needle full of clear liquid near her.

Kisa took Kaname's hand in hers and held it out, shutting her eye's when he stuck the needle into the pale skin.

"W-Will that help?" Kisa asked, starring at the blood that formed a single drop of crimson liquid as it ran down his arm.

Dropping Kaname off of her lap, she instantly clamped a hand around her neck.

Daitaro caught the boy right before he hit the ground and looked at Kisa with a worried look.

Bright glowing red slowly took over Kisa's violet eyes, as the small hunters clan tattoo on her wrist glowed as well.

Choking on what seemed to be air, She felt her throat get tighter and tighter until she thought she wouldn't be able to breath anymore.

What was this feeling? The feeling of everything in her body drying out?

Her mouth felt dry as did her throat, yet she had no idea what was causing it.

Natsuki got a glass of water and shuffled around until she found a pill case with small, oval, white tablets in it.

Dropping two of the tablets into the water, they immediately turned the water a sheer shade of red.

Handing Kisa the glass, she took hold of the hand that was around Kisa's neck, keeping it from bruising her skin.

Kisa held tightly onto Natsuki's sleeve, drinking the contents of the glass that was shoved into her hand.

It took the sharp edge off the pain, and made it a bit easier to swallow, along with re-hydrating her throat, but she still craved something.

"N-No...." Kisa said in horror, realizing what had just started.

"Kisa, It's alright, calm down." Natsuki smiled a small pity smile.

"No no no no I thought it took years for this process to go through!" She gasped, still feeling as if someone had their hands around her neck.

"Seiji was a different case...he had gotten exposed to a pureblood's saliva second hand in a way...He didn't get it as strongly as you have the past little bit...You should know this...You studied it for years."

"...S-So this is how it feels to be thrown into vampirisim..."

"You should get home, Kaname should wake up in a few hours." Daitaro said, slipping a black and red pill box into Kisa's palm.

Natsuki hugged Kisa and kissed her forehead. "Just remember...You sacrificed to help someone you love...It makes it all worth it in the end..."

"I'll take you home." Daitaro offered.

"Thank you." Kisa said, putting on her coat and snuggling Kaname into it.

~*~*~

Kisa walked into her house to see Seiji was home already. _'I'll wont tell him...as long as I can keep it from him...he'll remain naive.'_

"Hey, How's he doing?" Seiji asked, kissing Kisa's cheek.

"I took him over to Headmaster's house, he gave him a sort of antidote and said he would wake in a few hours." She replied.

"Good, It will be nice to have him back."

"It will be wonderful...I've missed him so much this past few days.." Kisa smiled, laying Kaname down on the couch.

Coughing a bit from her throat being a bit dry, she pulled a cover over Kaname.

"Are you getting sick?"

"I might, I better take something just in case." She said, walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

Popping a tablet into her mouth she swallowed it with big gulps of water.

"What did you just take?" Seiji asked, walking up behind her.

"It's nothing." Kisa smiled and placed her arms on his when he wrapped his around her waist.

"Kisa, are you taking drugs?!" He asked, seeing a white oblong shaped pill on the counter.

"No! What are you talking about!? I'm not stupid enough to do drugs!" She said, defensively.

"Then what did you just take? And what's this?!" He said picking up the offending pill.

"Its..." Thinking fast, she had to come up with some kind of lie, she certainly wouldn't say what It really was.

"Its...I'm on birth control.." She looked up at him, trying to read if he had bought it.

"Kisa, if that's all it is you don't have to be so secretive about it." Seiji said, putting the small pill into her hand and kissing her lips gently, tasting the drug assembled blood.

"I was just a bit...embarrassed.." This lie was killing Kisa, the first chance she got to have a child of her own, she would jump on it! It being Seiji's would make it even better!

"I see, well you don't have to be, it's up to you." Seiji sighed, seeing through her as if she was glass.

Deciding to play her, he pulled her into his arms, his hands descending to her back and his mouth taking charge of her neck.

Walking her backwards, he kept glued to her, pressing her back up to the wall and pinning her to it.

Biting her neck, he drew out a tiny mouthful of blood before kissing her hard and full on, pushing past her lips, and sharing the blood with her.

Kisa's eye's widened, not surprised from his little game, he did it before and she never minded, but this time, it was pushing her right into the throws of a fit.

Clamping her eyes shut tight, she tried desperately to get out of the kiss before he noticed her now 'ever so noticeable' fangs, that were protruding from her mouth.

Seiji had already noticed, and just barely avoided clanking fangs with her; looking at her eyes still shut tightly.

Giving a small bite to her lip, not making it bleed but making her look at him, he gazed into her troubled, now glowing red eyes.

Kisa read his eyes quite clearly, and they were screaming he was hurt that she didn't tell him.

Giving him an apologetic look, her lips slowly faded from connection to his while whispering "I'm sorry." As they parted.

"You should have told me...You know I'd do anything to help you...It just means that now it's time for me to return the favor you've been doing for me all these years.." He smiled a bit of a smile, and put a hand to the back of her head, pulling it to his neck.

She fell onto his chest, her mouth pressed up to his pale skin.

Pushing away from him, she refused him, but not so much him as she refused his blood. "No."

She could hear a slightly disgusting sound, like water rushing under his skin, through his veins and into everything that was important in his body.

Kisa could smell his scent, along with the smell of her own blood and the smell of his.

Suddenly she heard a cooing noise, and it instantly registered in her mind as Kaname.

"Kaname!!" She ran into the living room and saw Kaname was starting to wake up.

"Kaname-Chan!" She scooped him into her arms and held him, brushing his hair away from his pale face.

His garnet colored eye's slowly opened, looking at Kisa. "K-Kisa...S-Sama..."

Kaname pulled himself close to her, and held her tightly, afraid he would spiral back into the dark he had been in for what seemed like so long, while all the effects of the drug settled in.

Tears spilled out of his eye's, and fell onto her shirt, making small wet spots.

"Shh, It's alright, It's alright.." Kisa whispered, moving her hair away from her neck in case he was thirsty, or just needed something to calm him down.

For young vampires, blood is like milk to them, its a comfort and a security; not to mention the creation of a special bond between parents and their children.

Kaname felt as if Kisa had left him alone, and had neglected him when in all actuality, she had payed even more attention to him.

He felt sick, tired, and as if all of his senses had been dulled terribly so. He could hardly smell anything, let alone hear much but when Kisa talked.

His vision was blurry, and his strength felt drained, like it would take all of what he had left to simply move his arms anymore.

Kaname's throat felt dry, and it hurt terribly, to the point he couldn't swallow without whimpering.

He could have used some of her blood right now, but he was to tired to even bite hard enough to get his fangs through her skin.

Slowly by slowly, Kaname started to fall back into a deep sleep, but right as he was starting to, he heard Kisa talking.

"I've missed you so much...I've missed your voice...I've missed our conversations...While you were like that I felt like some part of me was missing, and now it's back..."

"Kisa...Sama....y-your crying..." Kaname whispered in astonishment, before unwillingly surrendering to the sleep that was pulling him down. In all the time he had known her, she had never cried in front of him, and now the streams of vibrant tears flowing down her cheeks made him feel utterly guilty as he faded.

"If I can just hear you voice every now and then...I can go on." She smiled a bit.

Kaname had turned into the most precious thing to her, that was now sure.

Kisa wanted nothing more then to make the little pureblood happy, and she would by any means do anything to keep him that way, for he unintentionally made her happier than ever.

Vampire or not, she still loved him with all her heart, even if everything she had ever been taught about vampires told her she should just as fast abandon him.

If her headmaster who hated vampires, could find it in his heart to help him, why couldn't everyone else?

She was raised to think vampires were filthy, beast-like creatures, only taking on a human form to lure their prey into an untimely demise.

Heck, she had killed thousands of them with her own hands, countless times.

But her entire perspective changed when she first saw the frail little one in the snow; for a vampire who was supposed to be a hell raised thrall, set on destruction and terror, he looked so weak and defenseless...

His small body wracking with shivers, from the throws of a blood lust and the cold of the weather on his hyper sensitive skin made it hard to figure out which he was hurting from the most.

She had always knew vampires had very sensitive skin, along with amazing senses of smell, hearing, and sight.

She remembered the bitter hate she held for who ever had left him out there, but no doubt it would end up being her own fault.

She had been on a raid that day, and killed three to four pureblood's, not to mention a few nobles.

Kisa would always live with the guilt of '**what if **_she had_ killed his parents.'

Holding on tightly to the still form in her arms, rocking him slowly.

"I'm so sorry...Promise me you wont hate me..." Kisa mumbled, on the brink of tears once more.

Laying Kaname down, she laid down on her side on the couch next to him and cried herself into a restless sleep.

~*~*~

Waking up what had to be hours later, she realized it was pitch black in the house.

Her new found vampiric senses had kicked in and she could now see through the dark haze cast over the house from lack of illumination.

Finding the dark somewhat calming, she picked up the sleeping form beside her.

Checking a few of his vitals, she was relieved to see his pulse had sped up back to normal, and that he was probably using all of his strength to begin ridding his system of the horrid toxin.

The constant nag of her knowing that Riya had done so much damage to one of the one's she loved, made her furious, but she still wanted to deny it with everything she had.

_'Denial is not just a river...or so they say..' _Kisa thought, thinking it might be best to consult her dear and beloved friend of the incident, and find out what sort of intentions she held that told her to poison _her_ child.

_'Friend or not...this will not go ignored. Now that I know he'll be alright, I can't just let her get away with it.' _Now that her head was a bit clearer, due to the knowledge that Kaname would be alright, she needed to confront the matter at hand.

Taking her sleeping child into her brother's room, she found him working at his cherry wood desk.

"Seiji...Will you watch him for a bit, I have something I need to attend to..." She asked, still cradling the little one in her arms.

Taking up the job of holding the small pureblood, Seiji nodded. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

"Likewise." Was her only response as she strode out of the room, down the stairs and out the front exit with a slam of the steel door.

Not even bothering to grab a coat, Kisa was now starting to fume, thinking more and more on what her so called 'friend' had done.

"Control your anger...Don't let it get the best of you..." She reminded herself, but she knew as soon as she saw Riya all caution and reasoning would fly out her mental window.

Walking up to a gray and white house, she pounded on the door.

"Open up, you know good and well who it is." She hissed.

Riya opened the door, her dog barking in the background.

"Oh, hey Ki-" Riya was pushed up to the wall by her neck and pinned there by a small set of ice cold hands.

"You...Evil...Little...Witch...How could you sleep at night knowing you did that?!" Kisa growled, slamming her up to the door of her house, her eyes taking on that frightening shade of scarlet.

"He's changed you Kisa, and if you don't take him out now, you'll be dead before you know it." Riya argued, digging her nails into the fabric of Kisa's cashmere turtle neck.

Throwing Riya flat on her back onto the concrete sidewalk, she loomed over her, pressing one boot to the middle of her chest. "I have half a mind to shove a gun into your mouth and pull the trigger."

Using every ounce of will power she held, Kisa's eye's changed back to violet.

Before Riya could speak, she felt Kisa's foot leave her chest, and her arm hooked onto her own.

Kisa pulled Riya up and let her balance. "You know good and well I couldn't kill you...But You should also know how much I want to." Kisa's tone lightened a bit, sadness slowly taking place of anger.

"I swear to you, if you mess with him again, I won't hold back, and you will learn your lesson." Kisa walked off, glaring at a boy who stood a few yards away who had just watched the ordeal.

Riya simply walked back into her home, closing the door behind her.

~*~*~

Kisa walked around town, the cold having finally set in and chilling her down to her bones.

Her body ached, probably too cold for its own good, but it went ignored. Kisa walked up to a huge mansion like house, it had to be a good three stories tall, not to mention the three other stories hidden beneath the ground.

Knocking at the door, she smiled at the maid who answered.

"Ah, Miss Sana has been expecting you, Kisa-Sama." The maid said, ushering her in and leading her to the foyer.

"She'll be down in a moment so make yourself at home." With that the black dressed figure walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Kisa!!" A white haired young girl flew down the spiral staircase, jumping over the last five steps and launching herself at Kisa.

Her arms wrapped around Kisa's waist, and she hugged her tightly.

"Sana, It's good to see you." Kisa said, returning the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you too! I've missed you! I hate living here! You have to adopt me or something Kisa-Sama.."

"Why what's going on? Don't tell me your father's getting back into the old habits.."

Sana nodded sadly, unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall down her shoulders.

Kisa's mouth fell slightly agape at the purple, red and blue bruises, generously peppering Sana's pale skin.

Slighting pulling down the left side of her bra, Sana revealed by far one of the worst bruises on her, most likely caused by a punch to her chest.

"Dear god Sana...I'm so sorry..." She knew good and well of Sana's father's drinking habits, and how cruel and abusive he is when he's drunk.

Many of times Kisa had taken a punch or a slap for Sana, coming to the house right as here father had come home. Her mother was Ill, and the maids and such wouldn't dare interfere with their lord's actions, most in fear of getting his wrath turned on them.

"Sana, Go to your room and pack up, I'm taking you home with me tonight." Kisa assured, smiling as the girl ran off.

"Wine Kisa-sama?" A maid approached her with a silver tray, a crystal wine glass setting on it.

"Thank you Tasia." Kisa smiled once more, carefully taking the glass from her.

"You're quite welcome Kisa sama." With that the maid disappeared once more.

Kisa took a drink of the contents of her glass, crossing her legs and resting her head on her hand that was propped up on her knee.

Sana came running back down the stairs, a suitcase in one hand and a doll in the other.

"Oh Sana, I've been meaning to ask, Hows your mother?"

"I have some bad news Kisa-sama....." Sana said, letting loose of her bag and sitting next to Kisa on the leather couch, tears starting to form in her bright green eyes.

"What is it?" Kisa asked, wiping the tears from the girls face.

"Well..."

* * *

*gets stabbed for leaving on a slight cliff hanger* Sorry!

Kisa has finally gone through her Transformation! D: Its kind of rushed so sorry.

And yes she couldn't hurt her best friend, and a new little girl has been introduced, who by the looks has an abusive father. ._. You know it had to have some abuse in it...

Erm, so yeah PLEASE REVIEW! . If this chapter didn't scare you off, RAWR!

~VA~


	5. Trading games

**Oh emm gee!! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I hope I didn't lose anyone due to the EXTREME waiting time. So Sorry D: Well With out further adue, please enjoy this chapter, if need be, you might want to skip back one to remember what's going on. **

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own vampire knight.

Warnings: Language, Sexual content, normal teenage crap rofl.

* * *

"_I have some bad news Kisa-sama....." Sana said, letting loose of her bag and sitting next to Kisa on the leather couch, tears starting to form in her bright green eyes._

"_What is it?" Kisa asked, wiping the tears from the girls face._

"_Well..."_

"T-The doctor that came here the other day...Said she's not going to live much longer..."

"Oh Sana...I'm so sorry..." Kisa whispered, _'I knew it would come to this...I've already had the adoption papers set up for some time now, I'm pretty sure Seiji won't remember our previous conversations about the matter, I'll have to address it again.' _

"Go ahead and start walking towards home, alright? I'll catch up with you in a little bit, just knock and Seiji will let you in." She smiled, handing Sana her bags and shrugging her coat onto her.

"Oh, alright, I'll see you there then." A cheery smile took on Sana's face, almost like a new girl.

Watching Sana walk out, she set a stern face on before walking into a room.

"Hatsuhan-San, I've been meaning to speak with you." Kisa said, talking to the man sitting at a desk.

He gleamed, a bottle of sake in his hand. "What would it be, my dear?"

_'Damn...I didn't know he was drinking! God only knows what is going to happen now!'_Kisa thought, "It's about Sana, You know I love her like my own child, I was hoping, that...You would allow me to adopt her."

"Hmm....I'd be giving up an awful lot...She is my daughter after all." Hatsu smirked, standing and staggering over to Kisa.

Kisa backed up flat against the wall, his hands pinning themselves to both sides of her, and his legs taking a wide stance, pinning hers between his own.

"You could visit her when ever you like, and I could pay you if needed." Kisa said, smelling the strong scent of alcohol on his breath.

Hatsu smirked, "You can pay me fully with your body, and then I'll sign that paper you asked about a while back." He whispered into her ear, one of his hands skimming down her side.

"Hatsu-San...I don't think this is appropriate conduct...Trading sex for adoption papers!" She spoke, setting her hand on his wrist, only to have hers slammed against the wall.

"You want to be able to take care of her right? No strings attached.." At that he grabbed her wrist and half tossed and half slung her onto the bed a few feet away, before crawling onto her delicate frame.

"No strings...You'll completely sign her off to me..." Kisa couldn't believe she was about to possibly consider her body as a trading token!

"Mhm...I'll pay for everything she needs too...I'll give you enough money to take care of her until she needs to move out." He spoke against Kisa's neck, his hands sliding up her shirt.

"Write it down, set it on the desk, and You may do as you wish." Kisa spoke, feeling him get up and walk over to his desk.

Staying laid on the bed, Kisa took a deep breath, knowing that this would be a trade for the better.

Quickly writing a paper out, he handed it to Kisa, watching her read it.

"That's perfect..." She smiled, her face taking on a sultry look once he set the document on the desk.

_'Might as well play this up and make sure he doesn't change his mind....Sana...this is for you.'_Kisa thought, removing her shirt, and letting her bottoms slide down her hips a bit, crawling on her hands and knees on the bed as he walked towards her.

"You're such a good girl." He whispered, pushing her roughly back onto the bed.

~*~*~

Sana looked behind her, wondering how far Kisa was away.

"Oh well...She might have needed to get something from the super market on the way there." She smiled, "She's strong she can take care of herself."

Walking up to the house, She knocked lightly on the door, and soon Seiji appeared, and Sana blushed slightly.

Seiji stood there, shirtless, and with his pants unzipped, dark blue boxers showing through. "Oh Sana, Kisa's gone out." He yawned, holding Kaname in his arms, who was still fast asleep.

"I know, she told me to come here and she'd be home shortly, I think she stopped at the market down the street." Sana smiled, "Oh in that case, come on in."

"Thank you, Seiji-San." She smiled again, walking in and setting her things behind the door. "What an adorable child."

Sana looked at Kaname, petting his hair when Seiji stepped closer. "His name is Kaname." Seiji smiled.

"He's a pureblood, isn't he?" She said, her hand resting on his head. "How did you know?"

"His aura is strong...He's detoxifying his body at the moment, it should be done by morning, and he should be fine, just so you know. Also, he needs blood about now, it will speed up the process by 45% and therefore, he'll feel better in the morning." Sana smiled, letting her hand hang back beside her.

"Sana...That's amazing." Seiji said, wondering how she knew all that.

"And because you're wondering, I read aura's, emotions, and thoughts from time to time. Not to include the occasional electric wave and future prediction.." Sana said, taking Kaname from Seiji's arms. "Oh so you can just tell everything about a person."

"Yes, you should go put a shirt on and zip up your pants." Sana laughed.

"How did you-" "Mind reading." She mused, biting down on her wrist.

"I see, well as you know..." Seiji said walking off.

"Damn that was weird..." "I heard that." "Oh come on Sana!!" Seiji sighed.

"Come on Kana-chan...drink...It's alright..." She said, setting her wrist up to Kaname's lips, letting blood slip in.

"Good, your body is still responsive, this is all good. You'll feel better soon." Sana whispered when Kaname swallowed.

"I know my blood is different from Kisa's...but it'll have to do...so from a noble to a pureblood...You know..I sense great things going to come from you little one."

"I can tell you'll do something great when your older...You have the aura of a leader..." Sana talked to him, hearing him whimper. Setting her hand on his head, her eye's changed from green to silver.

"It's alright little one...I'll take your nightmare away...You will have a peaceful sleep." Sana spoke, Kaname instantly calming back down, and Sana's eyes taking back on a normal color.

"There, Your sister will take care of you." Sana giggled quietly, thinking if he was Kisa's son, then she would be Kaname's older sister!

"I can rub your shoulder if it's bothering you enough to curse in your mind, Seiji-San." Sana offered, Seiji being in the next room.

"It's fine, I'll heal." Seiji smiled, walking up to her and taking Kaname when she handed him over.

"You know, The least I can do is help you, and no, you wont be treating me like a slave." Sana smiled when he sighed and sat down on a chair, holding Kaname.

"Do your worst..." Seiji said before feeling her small hands start to massage his shoulders.

"I wonder where Kisa is...I wonder if she's alright.." Sana thought aloud.

"She's fine, she was pretty pissed when she left, worst possible is she got into a fight with Riya."

~*~*~

"Such a good girl." Hatsu said, holding Kisa close to his chest, falling asleep.

_'…I see your stamina lacks when your drunk, which is an advantage for me...'_Kisa thought, waiting till he was heavily asleep, before crawling out of bed.

Picking up her scattered clothes, she winced when she bent over. "Nng..Shit- this is just great...If I have to walk all the way home...I'll be sore for a week..." Whispering while she walked into the bathroom adjacent from the room.

Rinsing off in the shower, she dressed again, walking out and returning to the room, folding the letter and slipping it into her pocket before quickly exiting.

"Seiji's going to kill me..." She whispered, walking out of the house and into the cold.

~*~*~

"Feel better?" Sana asked, sliding her hands away from Seiji's back.

"Much.."

"I'm glad, just tell me if you need my help again, I'd be more then happy to cook or something too."

"Alright, if it's not too much, some help with dinner a bit later would be great." Seiji smiled.

"Oka- Kisa's coming." Sana said, rushing to open the door, seeing Kisa standing there with a pained expression on her face, and exhaustion showing all over, a bright purple bruise on her cheek.

Handing Kaname to Sana, Seiji picked Kisa up and Laid her on the couch. "Did you get into a fight with Riya?"

"Mhm...I told her off though...." Kisa smiled a bit, not going to volunteer the fact that she just whored herself out and is now paying for it.

"That's my girl, why don't you take a hot bath, eat dinner and go to bed? You need some sleep.." Seiji said, "Only if you'll come to sleep with me..." "Fine by me." Seiji smiled.

"I'll make dinner! I'm great at cooking!" Sana smiled. _'I can't read Kisa's mind at this time...I wonder what she's thinking about so heavily that her flow is blocked.' _

"I'll help you." Seiji smiled, Sana setting Kaname in Kisa's arms.

Kisa held onto Kaname and smiled, "How are you doing?" She whispered.

"I can't read Kisa at the moment...Something is bothering her to the point of everything being cloudy." Sana said, Seiji handing her a few small leeks.

Chopping them up, Sana looked up at Seiji. "You're worried about something?"

"Mn...Kisa and Riya hardly ever get into a serious fight...Kisa's beat up pretty badly, I wonder who won to tell you the truth...When it comes to fighting skills, Kisa's not much without her weapons...and knowing her, she wouldn't dare bring a weapon into a fight with her best friend." Seiji dumped some chopped vegetables into a pot, and started setting up the rice cooker.

"Ah I see...You know...You should go talk to her, I'll take things up from here." Sana said, chopping up small chunks of chicken.

"You're right...I'm sorry to be leaving all the work to you..." Seiji smiled slightly, walking out of the kitchen.

"You're worried about more then just Kisa too...Kaname and Kisa both are starting to worry you, Seiji-kun." She whispered to herself, a small smile on her face.

"You try so hard to not let your feelings show...You didn't want to find yourself loving a vampire like he's your own child...I know the feelings you harbor towards your own kind..."

~*~*~

Kisa laid to one side in Seiji's bed, Kaname in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Kisa asked, the light being instantly flipped off and Seiji's weight appearing on the bed, making Kisa shift towards him.

Setting an arm around her waist, and pressing his nose up to her neck. "Someone else's scent is on you...Besides Sana, it's the same person who bit you too.." He said, pulling her shirt down to her collar bone.

"You're pretty good at digging things out aren't you?" Kisa said, "I don't like it when someone else's scent is covering my little girl...I want people to know shes mine." He whispered, kissing her neck in gentle and light kisses.

"Hm...Just know things were for the best..." "What things?" Seiji wasn't going to take no as an answer, he knew something was up.

"If I tell you, are you going to get mad at me...I don't want you to yell at me, it was something I had to do..."

"If it's bothering you so much, then you can tell me...I make no promises at getting mad though, but It wont be at you...If you truly had to do it, then its what you had to do..." Seiji smiled.

"When I went to see Sana...her father had gone ballistic again and hurt her...so when I went in to try and get him to sign the adoptions papers...he was drunk."

"Did he hurt you like this?" Against all his will, Seiji was starting to get mad at the idea of a 'man' hurting Kisa.

"He started to corner me, and made me a deal, If I slept with him...He'd sign off all rights to her. So I-" "You agreed to that!" Seiji said, now pissed off that he had taken advantage of her.

"You let him take advantage of you Kisa!" "No I didn't, I knew well what was going on, and I made sure to get it in writing." "No wonder your covered in his scent..." Seiji hissed, pulling her night shirt off.

"Seiji, don't..." She protested, thinking he was going to try to claim his property.

"Wear this..." Seiji said, putting his shirt on her. "You know I hate you smelling like other guys..."

"You should know that no matter who I smell like, My heart will always reside with you." Kisa whispered, "I still don't like it." He said, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I love you." Kisa smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Seiji laughed slightly at how childish and careful her kisses were. "You're so delicate at times." He whispered, kissing her lips and smiling.

"Hm." She smiled, curling up to him.

~*~*~

Sana stood behind the door of Seiji's bedroom, a hand over her mouth, did that really happen? She did that just to get adoption papers?

Running back into Kisa's room as fast as she could, she slammed the door shut and sat behind it, letting herself slide onto the floor.

"No I can't believe it...why would she sacrifice that much just for me?" Sana whispered.

"I can't believe it..." Breaking into tears, Sana cried, trying not to let the others know about her being upset.

~*~*~

Kisa jumped up, wincing, but walking out of the room any how when she heard foot steps and a door slam. "No...Sana, please don't tell me you heard that."

Knocking on the door, she heard Sana crying from behind it.

"Sana...Did you just hear all that?" She asked, "Kisa...how could you...how could you allow yourself to be used just for my protection!?"

"Because, I love you Sana...I'll take care of you no matter what...I promise...now open the door..." Kisa said, walking in when the door was unlocked.

Kneeling beside Sana, she hugged her tightly, petting her head. "Sana you shouldn't worry...Everything is alright."

"So all the bruises are his fault...I knew you were lying about Riya..I knew it.." Sana whispered.

"Shh...Just calm down...come on, you can come sleep with Seiji and I." She said helping Sana up and taking her hand, leading her into the room.

"Room for one more?" Kisa asked, a smile forming on Seiji's face. "Of course."

Scooping Kaname into his arms, Seiji scooted over and Sana climbed in, Kisa laying behind her.

Kisa wasn't sure how, but they all fit perfectly, and both Sana and Seiji were fast asleep after a bit.

"I love you guys.." Kisa whispered, holding tightly onto Sana. "I really do..."

* * *

**Ohhhh that was difficult to write... D: Sorry if there is some confusion, bad grammar, random ness. **

So here is my excuse for it being late: I started on it, but then got sucked into the black forest and when I finally got out, I was so confused It took me months to recover~ :D *Fruits basket fans will know what I'm talking about* Haru eat your heart out~

Any suggestions for the next chapter? Or just wing it? Kana is due for some screen time, I mainly had to fill out Sana for the moment~ Kana will get some more screen time next chapter I promise!

**ALL REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND HELD DEARLY~ They are what make me want to write~ I love hearing peoples thoughts, even well rounded criticism is wonderful if it's tactful~ So please please please review! :D I love love to hear what people say!**


	6. Let me try to fix it

x3 Here is a bit quicker of an update~ It's getting into the feeling of the emotional pain and struggles~ ^-^

~Warnings~ You'll find out, pssh.

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

**This is an AU fict, and by no way reflects on vampire knight~ well maybe a little... Anyways, I DON'T OWN VK AND NEVER WILL D: **

**Some facts may be screwed up, but I could really care less, I'm enjoying writing, and I'm making half of it up as I go. **

* * *

"Checkmate." Kaname smiled, Sana's mouth falling open. "Again?!"

"This just isn't fair." She whined, Kaname had beaten her at chess four times in a row already!

"How can you do that?! I don't understand this game..." She sighed. "I mean, you cant even buy hotels."

Breaking into laughter, Kisa watched the two. "You're thinking of monopoly Sana!"

"Chess is a game of strategy." "Which I lack in major proportions!!" Sana said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Do you want to play checkers?" Kaname asked. "Are you kidding me? I'm going to win eventually! This I swear!!" Sana laughed evilly, setting her pieces back up.

"Okay, but I don't think it's going to happen very soon Onee-san..." Kaname smiled, setting his pieces up too.

Minutes into the game, Sana started beating her head on the table. "HOW CAN YOU WIN SO FAST I STILL HAVE A PAWN AND A ROOK LEFT!!"

"That doesn't matter if the king has no way to move." Kaname said. "Kana-chan...couldn't you let your big sister win at least once!?" She whined.

"I can do that, you just never asked." "I didn't think I would have to after losing five games..." "Kisa!! You play with him, I'm going to go find the game I brought, I own everyone at it!" Sana said, Jumping up and running into Kisa's room.

Sitting down where Sana was, Kisa set the board back up. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but let your older sister win every now and then, she'll think she sucks at it if you always beat her." Kisa smiled.

"I will next time Kisa-Sama! Do I have to go easy on you?" He asked.

"No, I just hope I still remember how to play." She snickered.

Digging in her suit case, she pulled out a tablet with two lines going horizontally and two vertically.

Finding two pens, she ran back to Kisa and Kaname, just in time to see Kisa get beaten.

"Wow he is good." Kisa laughed.

Slapping a pen down on the table, she slapped the paper down too. "Are you game?"

".....Tic Tac Toe?" Kaname asked. "YEAH ARE YOU GAME LITTLE MAN?!" Sana grinned.

"I guess." He smiled.

Marking an X on the middle square, Sana quickly marked down a O on the upper left corner.

Marking another X on the middle right, Sana marked down an O on the lower Left.

"I win.." Kaname smiled, marking an X on the middle left. "YOU DID WHAT NOW?!"

Looking at the paper, she did everything but shove it into her nose to try and see how she lost.

"You...Beat me..." She whined. "How could you?! You evil little brother!"

Kisa laughed, "Now now, he's not evil...You just suck."

"How could you say that mommy!" Sana whined, hanging onto Kisa in a droopy hug.

"It's a fact." She laughed.

Standing from the chair he stood, hugging Sana. "I'm sorry you suck at games Onee-san."

"You're getting taller Kana-chan..." Sana said, taking note of the inches Kaname had gained in the last month.

"I'm still shorter then you!" Kaname said, pouting. "Yeah, but I'm twelve, and you're...How old are you anyways?"

"I'm six.." Kaname said, looking doe eyed up at Sana. "You're six?! You act so much older, but then you're so small...I guess all that will change quickly though, most vampires have their growth spurts about seven to fifteen, so you'll get even taller, then stronger."

"I'll be able to pick you up!" Kaname said, holding onto Sana's waist and trying to lift her.

Sana laughed, picking Kaname up. "Yeah, but for now, I'll just pick you up, okay?" She smiled.

"And I'll pick both of you up!" Kisa said, picking Sana up in a princess style.

"Ah, what children I have, I love them both so much." Kisa smiled, tossing them onto the couch.

Kaname and Sana laughed at the flight onto the puffy couch. "That was fun!" They both said.

"It's about dinner time, do either of you two want something to eat?" Sana and Kaname nodded.

"Blood wise or food wise?" Kisa asked.

"Food wise!" Sana smiled, Kaname not saying anything.

"Kana-chan, You're going to have to start saying when you want blood, you can't just stay quiet all the time." Kisa said.

"You're big sister will give you some! Anytime at all too!" Sana smiled, picking Kaname up.

"Is that alright while I make some food?" Kisa asked Kaname, smiling and petting his head.

Kaname nodded, not wanting to bite Kisa any more then he had to.

Holding Kaname, Sana followed Kisa into the kitchen, wincing slightly when fangs entered her neck.

Kaname drank from Sana, the smell of the blood making Kisa drop her knife.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Kisa tried as much as she could to ignore the painful feeling taking over her.

Kisa coughed, picking her knife back up and continuing to cut small sausages at the bottom, making them into little octopus.

_'Control yourself, and you can get through this...'_Kisa thought, putting black sesame seeds in the little sausages before putting them into a skillet with some carrots and leeks.

Walking over to the cabinet, she grabbed a glass and pulled a case out of her pocket, plopping two tablets into her mouth before gulping down a glass of water.

_'Why don't those work faster...and better for that matter....' _She thought before setting the rice cooker up for a quick cook.

Once the rice was done, Kisa set a scoop on a plate before carefully placing the carrot chunks and leek slices around the rice circle.

Placing the little octopus sausages on the rice, she picked up a pair of chopsticks and set them on the table in front of Sana.

"Thanks!" Sana smiled. "Wow, it's so cute!!" She laughed.

"Mhm..." Kisa mumbled, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall, pulling her sweater off and falling up against the wall in a corner at the end of said hall.

Burying her head into her knee's she tried as hard as she could to stop the maddening feeling, trying with all it's might to take over her.

Gripping her head, she dug her fingertips into it, pulling on her hair.

_'Make it stop...'_ The little girl inside of her, wanted this to end, didn't want to think that this was how it was going to be for the rest of her life.

She finally realized that she didn't have a true adult side, she was still young, she didn't want to admit to being young, but....she was scared to death right now.

Kisa had been forced to grow up so fast, when her parent's died, she might have lived with her headmasters family, but she moved out as fast as she could, soon taking on the responsibilities of a grown woman.

_'You're not grown up, you're still a child....you try to act so responsible....but you're still just a child...'_

When Seiji's fits started, that only brought more stress on to her, she was the only one there for him, the only one who could help him!

Crying into her knee's, she kept her grip on her head, wanting to stop the pain coursing through her body at the moment, wanting to stop the fact that her body was crying out for the blood of another human.

_'What have I become...'_

"Mom....I'm scared..." Kisa whispered through tears. "I'll admit it...I'm not as strong as I think I am..."

"_That Kisa...Was a vampire..." Her mother said, holding her shivering daughter, explaining why she just killed something that looked so human. _

"_Vampires are so scary!! Promise me I won't turn into one!!" Kisa said, curling into her mothers arms, tears running down her cheeks._

"_I promise...You won't ever turn into one of those horrible beasts." _

"Is that what you still think mom?.....Do you blame me for turning into one of those beasts.....Do you still love me mom?...." Kisa whispered, cold running over her body, causing her to shake even harder.

"I don't understand....why you....got taken from me....so soon...when I need you the most..." She continued, tears still streaming down her face.

Choking on air, she coughed, clenching her eyes tightly shut. "Make it stop..."

"Kisa, what's wrong?" Seiji asked, just having gotten home, kneeling beside her, taking his coat off and setting it on her shivering form.

"I don't want to be this anymore...." She started, "I'll admit it....I'm scared to death, and I can't take it...The need for blood...it's getting worse and worse....It's more frequent...I don't know how long....I can....make it on...Tablets before I hurt...someone..." Kisa whispered, couching ever so often, her bright glowing eyes shining in the darkness of the hall.

Holding Kisa, Seiji hugged her, "You have to drink from me Kisa...I don't care how much you don't want to, you have to...The less you drink, the more you refuse, the faster you will drop and slip closer to insanity."

"I can't....I can't hurt you....I can't....no..I wont." She said, moving out of his grip to press herself to the wall.

Grabbing her by the back of the head, Seiji pulled her to him. "Drink. Now." He ordered, hardly ever using such a demanding tone with her.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, pulling the collar of his shirt down, licking a small spot on his neck as tenderly as he always did on her. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry..." Biting onto his neck, she started drinking, instant relief flooding over her.

She was disgusted at herself, feeling so much better as she consumed what made her own sibling tick, the only person she had left....that truly understood her.

Moving her mouth from his neck, she laid her head on his shoulder, breaking into tears. "Bite me.....drink my blood...drink every last drop.....and let me escape this...."

Moving the hair away from her neck, Seiji placed a small kiss to it, leaning her back in his arms.

Placing a hand over her eyes, he bit her, hearing her whisper while he drank from her.

"I love you....I'm glad...You're doing this for me...." She said, thinking he was taking her up on her request to end her life.

Seiji drank until he felt her full weight in his arms, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly, a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, hugging her tightly.

~*~*~

Lying quietly in Sana's arms, Kaname let his head fall up against her chest. "I....hurt her...I caused....Kisa-sama....so much pain..."

"She knew what she was doing....I don't think she regretted helping you...I just think it might have been a bit too sudden for her..." Sana said, propping herself up with her elbow.

"...I heard once...that if someone has been bitten by a pureblood...and drinks the blood of that same pureblood...it saves them....from dropping into insanity...turning them fully into a vampire..." Kaname said, recalling hearing Seiji talking on the phone to his headmaster.

"If I can get Kisa-sama to drink my blood....I can save her....right?" He asked, looking at Sana.

"Mhm, but that's a big sacrifice, if she were to drink to much, she could very well kill you...You're still young...You would need to let her drink off Seiji-San first so her thirst doesn't make her do something she would regret..." Sana said.

"If I gave it to her while she's sleeping...she couldn't refuse it..." Kaname said, slipping out of Sana's grasp and standing. "It's decided...I'm going to give Kisa-Sama my blood...I have to save her..."

"Right now?" Sana asked.

"Seiji-San did say...she was sleeping after all..." He said silently walking into Seiji's room.

Kaname crawled onto the bed and over beside Kisa, feeling guilty that he had caused her so much trouble.

"I'll fix it...Kisa-sama...You've already...done so much...for me..." He whispered, using his nails to puncture his neck in three small places.

Leaning over Kisa, he held her up as best he could, getting her mouth to tilt open.

Setting his now bleeding neck up to her mouth, he hoped that it would work.

Kisa started to wake, tasting blood and her body starting to go back into it's fit.

Still hardly awake, her hand set on the back of his neck and she started to drink, finally realizing it wasn't Seiji and pulling away from him. "K-Kaname?!"

_'Oh god...I've bitten him....'_She thought, Kaname still trying to press his neck to her lips.

"Drink Kisa-sama..You have to drink my blood if you don't want to fall to insanity...I bit you to begin with, so you have to finish the cycle." He said, only to get carefully pushed off.

"I cant...I cant hurt you!" She said, using ever ounce of her will power to refuse it.

"Kisa-sama, if you care about me, you wont be foolish and let yourself go insane...I don't want the hunters to have to kill you because you dropped...this is the only way you can be saved...Please Kisa-sama...do it for me..." He said, looking at her, his eyes pleading along with his words.

"I'm sorry..." She said, holding him tightly, licking the blood off his neck and drinking a bit more.

Kaname held onto her, smiling because he had talked her into it.

Letting go of him, she started to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand when he stopped her.

"I'll get it." He smiled, licking up the small line of blood on her chin, soon after hugging her tightly.

Kisa held onto him tightly, trying her hardest not to break into tears, but failing any how.

"Kisa-sama?" He asked, thinking he upset her.

"It's not your fault...Don't worry about it.." She said, still hugging him tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

They both sat quietly, Kisa content to hold him and Kaname content to know that soon she'd be okay.

* * *

So how was that? Was it good? Please review!! x33

The next chapter will be another tragedy~ **WILL BE A WHILE~ I got a huge virus, that crashed my system, and now I have to re-write everything so it will take some time~ Sorry!!! T.T**


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Alright, question to those of you who still read this story and give two hoots. :3

In the past near-year I haven't written on this story, would any of you continue to read, if my writing style changed completely in the middle of it? I wrote this such a long time ago, and I've become a better writer in my opinion. So before I waste time trying to copy my old style, would anyone be interested in reading a new chapter in a new style? Just a question before I go back to writing this way, or abandoning the story all together. I've thought so long on this, and I really want to give it a go in my new-ways of writing.


	8. Faithful nobility, depleting strength

Well, here is the new writing style! I thank all of you for your support! :) That was a big thing, and I hope that you know just how much I loved knowing that you'd still read if there was a change in it!

I'm going to respond here! :3 For eveyone who wrote in on the last chapter question! :)

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: :D Thanks and here's that update! :3

I'm-So-Loveable: I know! It was a killer time! But thanks for staying with the story and re-reading it! Also, thanks for supporting the idea of new skills! :D

joemarnc: Glad you don't mind! :3

Tairanda: I love the idea of rewriting the rest once it's done, even if I have no idea where to end it, I will be re-writing the first few chapters! :) Thanks for the support!

Fallingmoon: Glad you feel that way! :) Thanks alot! 3

kishi24kisses: Thanks! XD Glad you like it enough not to notice~! Could come in help when I screw the english language up at some point; Any chance you could teach everyone else who reads this to not notice? XD 3 Thanks for the support!

Thanks guys! I love you all! And I'm thrilled to know so many of you still read this crap! XD Well without further adue, I will give you the warnings!

**Warnings: If you know me by now! You'll know, but just incase. Violence- Language- Sexual content- Drama- Action- Sucky fight scens- Blood drinking- The use of japanese words- And mild-ish incest. **

LOL :3 There! NOW! ON WITH IT! ALSO! Reviews get cookies. OwO

* * *

~What if~

Faithful nobility, depleting strength

"Sana! Come on! It's time for school!" Kisa yelled from the kitchen, setting up a round bento lunch box. She packed the small colorful foods into the box, putting the lid on it and connecting the loops, using the chopsticks as a latch to keep everything together. She turned to look at Kaname who was sitting at the table. "Kana-chan, don't you remember? Your going with Sana today to school." She reminded him, picking up the empty teacup from in front of him. She had refilled the teacup three times, and he still probably would drink more if he could. Rather, if she let him. She'd give him plenty more when he came back, but she had reasons to sending him off into the wilds of school this early. She knew he was educated enough to not have to go for a few more years, least he wanted to learn things he already knew. She explored with him constantly of what he knew, and the people who had him before, knew no bounds of teaching him things at an early age. It had been around four months since she had first found him. Two months since she adopted Sana, and one month and two weeks since she was turned into a full-fledged vampire. Not that she was counting.

"I remembered. I just don't really want to go, Kisa-sama.." He looked up at her with his large and child like garnet eyes, his playful wavy auburn locks falling into his eyes. "It's scary at a school..." He, in the months he had been with his new family, learned somewhat that he could get away with things, if he played them right. Main thing was, Kisa is a pushover when it came to him. If he really didn't want to do something, and told her so, she would let him off from time to time.

"I know that, but I need you to go with her today, I promise, tomorrow neither of you have school, so this is the last day for now." Kisa smiled, setting the lunch box in front of Kaname, her hand coming up to brush the hair out of his eyes, lifting it up between her fingers. "Looks like I need to give you a haircut soon." She spoke, kissing his forehead and nuzzling her nose against his. "It'll be alright. Don't worry...I'll be there to pick both of you up in a few hours." She hoisted him into her arms, sitting in the chair and holding him on her lap. "Drink before you go. I don't want anything happening with the humans in the school, got it?" She asked.

"Kisa-sama." Kaname whined slightly, his head lying on her shoulder. "I don't wanna...I wont bite the children! There wont be any problems..." He said, curling up to her neck and nuzzling it like she had him. He could go a long time without blood, he didn't need her trying to feed him every ten minutes.

"I'm sorry Kana-chan...I'm worried about you. Unless I force you, you wont drink...I've tried to wait and you went a week without anything. I don't want you to worry so much about me, that you won't drink...I'm already a vampire...I can't change any further..." She pet his hair, smiling and holding him close to her. Kisa looked up when Sana came running through the hall, stopping at the kitchen counter and panting. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, a short skirt and a top on that would hardly clear as a bra in most cases. "There's no way in the frozen holy hells that I'll let you out of the house looking like that." Kisa paused after her sentence. She truly felt like a mother now. "Seiji!" She called, she'd need a second opinion on this. She knew that well.

Seiji soon walked into the room, looking around. "What's up?" He asked, looking at Kisa like there was supposed to be something on fire in order for him to get called.

"Look at Sana and see if that's appropriate for a thirteen-year old girl to be wearing, neh?" Kisa asked, holding Kaname on her hip now, her arm under his backside. Being a parent wasn't fun. It just wasn't. What was worse, was the fact that Kisa half the time would wear something like that herself, but there was a difference between a child and...well there was a difference!

"I don't see anything wrong with it, you wear stuff like that all...the...I...mean...Sana! Go change, that's inappropriate!" Seiji said, getting more than clear death glares from the blonde holding the child. He hated seeing the daggers in those violet eyes, but he also knew he provoked them from her several times a day. He knew in the back of his mind he was just waiting for spring to pass and summer to come so he would see Kisa in those outfits again. He found the idea of more to show inviting, instead of everything already being out in the open. Sana grumbled slightly, walking back down the hall and to her room, changing and coming back in a mini-skirt, polo shirt and a sweater tied at her waist, knee socks and cute little heels.

"Better." Kisa smiled, thinking she'd let her get away with the skirt, seeing as she really had no room to argue about the length. The one she wore at the moment was a few inches shorter, but the difference was Kisa's striped leggings under it, making it a bit warmer.

"Come on Kaname." Sana smiled, her hand waiting for the brunette, who happily made his way over to her once Kisa set him down. He took her hand and held it tightly with a smile. "We'll see you after school, I'll come pick you up." Kisa smiled, handing both of them little bags with their lunches in it and walking to the door to open it. She watched them as they walked down the sidewalk in front of the house, until they were out of sight, and sighed.

"Seiji they're growing up..."

"I know that...But it's part of it, we can't help that.."

He walked up behind her, his arms going protectively around her waist and holding her to him. She leaned against his embrace with another sigh, she wasn't ready for this. After today, Kaname wasn't going to school for a while! She'd teach him everything and anything he needed to know, hell, after this, it'd be by grace that Sana returned to school, she could be taught everything right at home with Kisa. "Well...I guess the assignment we should get done with.." Kisa whispered, breaking gently from his grasp to walk into his room, pulling a drawer out of the dresser and stripping her clothes off, setting them in a pile in the corner. Seiji walked into the room as well, rummaging in the same drawer she had pulled out, shoving clothes to the side and picking up a pistol, flipping the safety off and letting a bullet be loaded. He couldn't keep his head turned at the fact she was getting dressed, watching her pull on a pair of skin tight jeans, along with a long sleeved sweater type shirt. She looked back at him with a blush on her pale face, having seen him in the mirror starring straight at her.

"Don't stare! It's rude!" She corrected, the blush only getting deeper when his arms wrapped around her, his hands going under her shirt. They pressed to her warm skin, his previously cold hands being brought back to a more pleasant temperature. "How is it rude?" He asked, his lips against her ear. "It just is!" She said, flustered, breaking from his grip to continue with what she was doing. Picking up a belt with holsters and looping it through her jeans, Kisa snapped it tightly at her small waist. She hooked the straps onto her thighs, picking up the gun Seiji had been messing with, along with it's twin she got from the drawer. Spinning them on her finger by the trigger slot, she shoved them into her holsters, walking to a rack in the corner of the room and picking up a long trench-coat.

She slid her arms into it, knowing it was still slightly chilly outside, and the length of time they would be out, would be that much more so. "Are you ready?" She asked, sighing. "Yeah...But are you alright?" He asked her, walking up and tilting her chin towards him, getting her to look at him. "I'm fine." She said, looking up at him before curling her arms around him and nuzzling against his chest. "I'm sorry...I just...I have a really bad feeling right now...and I don't know why...I've had it for a few days." Kisa admitted, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her in a hug. "It's alright...Don't worry about anything..." He spoke, kissing her forehead. "Everything will be fine."

"I know everything will be fine...but...I can't shake the feeling away...It's set in like stone.." She felt his hand under her chin, tilting her head back and feeling his lips softly against hers. "We have more important things to attend to...just push it aside and don't worry too much..." He spoke, leaving his mouth inches from her own. "Alright, Let's get a move on...Kaname and Sana won't be gone forever..." Kisa smiled slightly, walking out the door once he let his grasp on her go, walking out of the door and into the bright sunshine. Raising her hand a bit, she squinted her eyes nearly closed, ever since she was turned completely, the light had become hard for her to work around in, but she shoved on anyways. She was glad it was better for her than it was for Seiji though, she knew too much exposure would make him pass out completely. Which put that much more rush on this mission. "Ready?" She looked back at him with a smile and he nodded, walking up behind her. "Let's go."

* * *

"That's your little brother Sana? He's so cute! Why didn't you tell us?" A girl said, walking by the stark white haired girl. "Mhm...I guess I didn't think of it." Sana smiled, holding tightly to Kaname's hand. "Well, he's adorable." Kaname smiled up at the girl, "Thank-you." He said, keeping that little charming smile ever present. "I'll see you tomorrow! If Kaname wants to come again, then I'll bring him along too!" Sana spoke once more, waving at the girl once she was a good distance from them. "Saved..." Kaname muttered, holding to her hand and sighing. "Indeed..She means well...but she talks. A lot." She added as an after thought, the both of them turning down a corner to walk into town. "I thought Kisa-sama was coming to get us..." Kaname said, looking down the streets at the people passing them. "Yeah, I thought she was, but I think her mission got a little too involved for them to stop. She said just to be careful and walk home. We can take care of ourselves Kana-chan." Sana smiled brightly at the auburn haired pure blood. "Alright." He nodded, following her side by side. "Here's a shortcut...I used to take when I was running away to Kisa's house." Sana pointed across the street, a semi-shadowed alley being her target. "I don't think we need to go there..." He said, thinking it looked none-too safe. "It's fine, trust me." Sana said, tugging him across the street once the sign said it was alright for them to walk. She always waited for the sign even if it seemed pointless at sometimes. Like there was massive amounts of traffic or something. Half the people in the city rode bikes or walked, only the other half really had cars.

One it was clear, they both walked across to the other sidewalk, soon turning down the alley that seemed to go on forever. "Sana-sama...I don't think this is a good idea..." Kaname stopped, his hand grabbing tightly to the back of her shirt. "Are you getting that bad of a feeling? Just close your eyes and walk with me...I'll keep you safe. We're a pure blood and aristocrat vampire team, nothing can hurt us." Sana said, scooping her 'little brother' up and lying his head to her shoulder. "Just relax. Nothing's gonna happen." Sana had gone down these streets tons of times! It couldn't be a bad this time right? "I don't know..." Kaname hid his face in her shoulder, not liking this idea at all. His eyes were turning a scarlet color as Sana now ran into an invisible force. "Kaname, we need to get home...The other way is really long..." She spoke, setting her hand on his head. "Please...Stop." She asked him, and he finally gave in, letting her walk again. "This isn't good...Something's going to happen.." He buried his head into her shoulder once again. "You worry too much..." She said, walking further into the alley, that seemed more like a never ending corridor. Kaname's hands gripped her shirt, hiding further into it, he knew something was going on, but he didn't know what.

What happened next, neither of them expected.

Sana was hurled forward, turning slightly and bracing around Kaname as they both went skidding across the pavement. Sitting up slightly she winced, the entire backside of her arm skinned, her vision slightly blurry from the impact. She looked up at a figure that was coming closer to them, backing up and struggling to get up, still holding tightly to Kaname. She smelled fresh blood, and looked down at the one she held, blood dripping down the side of his head. Cursing to herself, she was running for all she was worth, the figure trailing her the entire time. Sana had been sure that she had taken the impact for Kaname, but she hadn't completely, his head still having been hit and now bleeding. "It's alright, I'll protect you, Kaname-sama." She said, absentmindedly, the nature of her nobility coming out while in the presence of the pure blood. Something swung forward, and she turned, dodging it while falling backwards, Kaname rolling from her grip. Sana jumped up, blocking the item with the inside of her arm, it ending up being a blade on the end of a chain. The weapon sunk into her flesh, and was yanking her to the side when she pulled it out, running and grabbing Kaname again in her arms. "L-Look out..." Kaname muttered, his eyes turning a shade of red as his head bobbled slightly around, his vision cloudy and spinning. Sana no longer turned her attention to him, that a searing pain ripped from the middle of her back, throughout her body. Kaname used what he could of his powers, putting a shield up, that was just a second too late. The weapon was already lodged in her back, but she didn't seem to stop, blood pouring like a veil from the large, bone deep wound. "I'll...protect you." She muttered, her movements slowing, as she still managed to run the best she could, before she was completely stopped, and fell straight forward. A chain was wrapped tightly around her ankle, pulling and dragging her back as she kept face down on the ground, covering Kaname's body nearly completely with hers.

Even reduced to a human shield, she'd protect him until she couldn't any longer, as that was her ever faithful nature coming out around the small pure blood. That was what lower ranked vampires were to do, around their lords. Her defending him, had another half to it though, she loved the little one as if he was her real brother, and she'd protect him with that too. Both reasons only made it that much more of a duty she had to carry out. The chain stayed latched around her ankle, another fiery pain going through her as her uniform jacket and shirt fell around her arms; a large and deep cut going from the base of her neck to the top of her skirt. The cut didn't bleed for the first few seconds, it having been inflicted so fast, but once it started, it didn't stop. Sana coughed, blood splattering a few inches above the auburn haired boys head. Kaname was scared to death now, feeling her life-blood dripping down her and somewhat onto him. "O-Onee-sama?" He asked, as she was nearly unresponsive. "I'm...sorry, I've failed you...Kaname...-sama..." She muttered, a hand grabbing her shoulder and ripping her away from him, her now near-lifeless body slamming up to the side of one of the buildings they were between. "Onee-sa-!" Something went over Kaname's mouth, muffling his scream as he was picked up. Kaname fought against the arms that held him, kicking and screaming into the soft seeming fabric over his mouth and nose. The figure only laughed as the movements from the small pure blood stopped, his head falling to the side, completely unconscious. "Goodnight...little prince."

* * *

Green eyes opened slowly to see a now near-pitch black alley, Sana looking around for a moment. She finally remembered what happened, as she looked around more frantically. Wincing, every movement hurt as she picked herself off the ground. Her wounds were deep, but her healing had stopped their bleeding, and allowed her blood supply to wake her back up. _'I've got to get...back to Kisa and Seiji...'_ Sana thought, slowly walking down the side of the street, her hand going to her arm. She held over the large wound there, using the pain-filled adrenalin to force her to the end of the street after a bit. She came to the corner of a block, walking down the sidewalk as best she could, crashing half the way into a light-post. She grasped against the metal pole, using it for the best of her support, standing there for a moment before continuing on. She was only a few houses away...She was over half the battle. Looking over towards the driveway of the house, she saw the sleek black car parked there, which meant Seiji was guaranteed to be home. Even if Kisa wasn't.

Finally making her way up to the door, she fell against it as the only form of knock she could muster right now. Seiji soon opened the door with a gasp when Sana's form fell inside it, looking up at him with a pain-hazed fear. "S-Seiji..." She mumbled as she was scooped into warm arms and a tight embrace, wincing from his arm against the un-healed wounds. Seiji shifted her to where his arm was under her, and she was lying against his shoulder, smelling the blood that coated her ripped uniform. "Sana, what happened? Where is Kaname?" He asked, taking her straight to the bathroom to clean her wounds up. "I-I don't know...someone...came after us...I fought...as much as I could...but when I passed out...they took him...I didn't see him anywhere." She spoke, still keeping her head on his shoulder as she was sat on the sink. Seiji pulled the cellphone out of his pocket, tapping at the numbers for now. "I'm getting Kisa, she'll go look for him while I take care of you." He whispered, pinning the phone between his chin and his shoulder, leaving the other side of his neck tilted.

"Hello?" Kisa asked, holding a phone with one hand as she mixed the contents of a bowl with the other.

"Kisa, Sana just came home, she's hurt badly, Kaname's missing and-" The phone cut off before he could finish, and he closed it, letting it slide to the counter top.

"She's on her way, but while we wait for her, drink so you can heal." He spoke, keeping his neck tilted while leaning up to the little girl he still halfway held. "A-Are you sure?" Sana asked, knowing Seiji had problems with vampires. "I'm sure, just please heal yourself." He confirmed, his hand petting her slightly matted hair, blood caked onto her along with dirt. She didn't take another word as she bit into his skin, instantly taking to drinking the refreshing red liquid she had needed so badly. Kisa soon enough appeared in the doorway of the bathroom without a single sound, watching the two for a moment until they finished. "Sana, what happened?" She asked, getting both of them to jump.

Neither of them expected her to be so silent. "I talked Kaname into going...down the alley between the shopping complex and the printing shop...He didn't want to go but I wanted to get home, I had gone down there before so I thought it'd be alright..." Sana started, watching Kisa as she took Seiji's place, soon checking her healing wounds with a warm cloth, gently wiping the blood off her skin. "It went from bad to worse...I fought and tried to run with him...I tried to defend him! But I failed...I finally got too weak and passed out...He took him...I don't know where...but he's gone..." Now washing her face off a bit, Kisa looked at her. "Do you remember anything that they said? Anything that tells you why they wanted him?" She asked, wiping blood off her cheek. "They never said anything...Not that I remember...I didn't see him that well either...I hit my head...Kaname did too...I thought I had taken the fall but he got hurt too...Kisa just go find him, please..." Sana said, grabbing the older woman's wrist and holding it away from her face, not wanting any more time wasted.

"I will...I'll go search for him." Kisa said, giving her a slight smile and turning to Seiji. "Don't leave her alone. I can handle this...I'll be giving Daitaro and Natsuki a call...I'll get their help." She said before walking out of the bathroom. "Kisa, wait." Seiji grabbed her sleeve, reefing her towards him and into his arms with a kiss. "Be careful..Who ever is out there for him...Could also be after you." He spoke, letting her go after a moment and watching her walk towards the door. "I'll come back...I don't know when...but soon..." Kisa spoke, smiling as she opened the door. "I love you...Both." She called, the door slamming behind her. "I love you too." Seiji said, even if she couldn't hear him by now.

This worried him...He couldn't be there to protect his precious girl...He had to let her...be strong enough to take care of herself. Right now...He had to take care of and watch after his other precious girl. Pulling Sana into his arms, he felt her small body convulse slightly in his grasp, a soft salty scent wafting around in the air after a few moments. "It's alright...Kisa won't stop...until she finds him." He spoke, holding her tightly. He held no idea on how this would turn out...he could only hope, that Kisa knew her limits, and knew when to come home..

* * *

Argh! This was a bit of a pain to start ;P But I liked how it turned out! So there was the new writing style! XD Hope it was decent enough to waste your time on! :D

Ahhhh If you see any huge spelling errors, please point them out! D: I can't help it people! I'm human! .

This took a strange turn slightly, I didn't have a plan on where to go, but I wanted to make little Kaname get kidnapped. Cause...it sounded awesome at the moment. o-O


	9. Bringing down the house, Act one: Escape

Hey ya'll! Another super long time since I posted. -.- I hope all of you have given up on this by now.

Super special thanks to all my previous reviews!

Well this story has taken alot of twists, turns and has turned into something I have no control over anymore. O_o...

Here is a warning: There is mild-ish shounen-ai in here somehow? ._. If you don't like the idea of KanameX_Male_ Someone, turn back now! It's breif and probably wont continue much further...Or could explode all the way into horrible yaoi. (When they all get much older of course.)

So last we left Kaname kidnapped, Seiji with a broken and bloody Sana...And the whole loving family thrown into conflict of terror. Might I just say...I LOVE DRAMA!

If you also don't like drama? Turn back now. There is plenty of rough, gritty angst in here. Plus some hard core smut, twists that will make you dizzy and plots that don't make sense just yet. Lucky to all of you, this is a LONG chapter. 12,008 words without the starting explanation and the ending AN. :)

So, let's dive in, and anyone who wants to ask a question? Send me a note. Despite how long it takes me to post chapters...? I reply to notes much sooner. There was alot of chaos that stopped me from this last post. -.-, More excuses, I know. ANYWAYS! ONTO THE WARNINGS!

**Warnings: Incest, Sexual content, Sexual situations (Rated R - X FINAL WARNING. NO JOKE. R - X RATED SEXUAL SITUATIONS!), Blood, Abuse of Japanese words, Violence, Drama, Action and Language. (Some others I'm forgetting.) **

* * *

Kisa roamed the entire town over, rain now pelting and hailing on her slumping form. She leaned against the wall of the building in the alley where Sana had gotten hurt and Kaname had gone missing. She found nothing...Not even a sign. She shook hard, the freezing feeling rain having soaked her body hours ago and now was at a bone chilling level. She didn't stop. She slowed from increasing fatigue, but she never stopped. This was her fault...It had to be. She had been the one to tell them to walk home and it was her fault Sana had been nearly-dead and her fault Kaname was gone. She had protected him with everything she had previously and now, he slipped by her fingers, to a darkness that she couldn't even find. The blonde now knew she had failed Kaname, Sana, Seiji, Herself for that matter.

Kisa's hand went to her mouth, pressing to her lips as she coughed in a fit for a few moments, before her eyes hazed with a sickened glance. "Kaname..." She called for no reason, simply wanting to hear his name, wanting to believe he'd come toddling to her and hug her tightly. Say he was just playing with her...Just hiding. Her throat was already raw from screaming and yelling his name all around the god-forsaken city, she could hardly manage anything more. Still she called with a desperate and weak voice, turning to the wall she was near and hauling her weak efforts out on it. Slamming her fragile fists against it until the backside of them were raw and bleeding. Even at that, she didn't stop. She didn't feel the pain, it was akin to being in the heat of battle and the adrenalin in her body was coursing like that was all she had in her. Even if her body was tired, she forced it to work and push beyond it's limits. Pushed it far beyond what should be capable of a human. Even if she was a full blown vampire now.. She didn't have anything special to claim to that. Other than a thirst for blood, she had nothing more to wait for. Nothing to give her extreme power or anything to help her out at this given time. She needed a miracle at this time and nothing really was coming through for her. It seemed like the entire world hated her...Everything hated her.

More than anything, she hated herself for not protecting Kaname in the least. She didn't protect him enough, not well enough. She hated the fact she hadn't been there...She had been selfish and hadn't been there to save him from all this...But then again, if Sana...A much higher ranking vampire couldn't save him, what made her think that she could. She was just something that happened in her determination to save him and feed him as much blood as he could need.

She was just an accident, nothing more than that. She had no meaning, as her parents had told her that long ago. They had told her just how useless she had been...A few times, not many, but a few times. They loved Seiji most of all...They always favored the one that was able to carry on their legend of vampire hunting. She was a girl. She was weak. And there fore, she didn't have much power at all. Being not born a hunter and just trained, that meant that she wasn't assigned to be the thing she managed to be right now. She wasn't supposed to be it..But she had been trained to be a hunter.

Kisa slowly collapsed more and more as she slumped on the ground now, her arms across her chest and rubbing her upper arms a bit in order to gain friction and warmth. At least a bit if anything. She didn't want to be breaking down right now, but she was setting into a very bitter cold. The kind that made you numb after a while. She had already gained a bit of shock from it too...And she saw things. She was seeing things that tortured her more.

'Kisa-sama..'

"Kaname!" She sat up, looking at the hazed vision of Kaname. He was in front of her... And reaching out.

"Kisa-sama...Come with me.."

He seemed to move back as he said that and it only caused Kisa to reach further, grabbing what she thought was his hand. A low growl brought her away from her illusion. And brought her back fast. She sat up instantly, looking at something that resembled a human. Beady red eyes stared at her and before she could properly react, a clawed hand was around her neck. The creature gripped her throat tightly as she struggled to gain breath. The breath that escaped her for the time being. She had no weapons on her...She hadn't thought she'd need them. She never thought something like this would happen. When the creature pinned her to the wall, she felt it's rough hand grab her hair to pull her head to the side.

"Leave...Me alone." She grumbled to no avail, her vision clouded the longer the beast held onto her and she felt hot breath pour down her throat. Her hands went to the others hands that held her so firmly and she clawed into the still soft skin of the other. It didn't phase the other vampire.

It was hungry and it was going to get what it wanted. That was how it was going to go.

"Let...Go." She mumbled again, as always, to no use. Kisa cried out when brute force was put behind the bite of fangs, only having been used to gentle bites that still stung. But with the force of a savage animal, this vampire bit into her tender flesh. Her own set of fangs bared when the fiery pain of the initial bite flared through the nerves of her body. She was far from being in any condition to take this kind of treatment...She had been pushing herself hard enough, let alone needing to be pushed by another. She stayed where she had been shoved and remained relatively still, thinking this was as bad as it would get. Level E vampires were still vampires right? She wasn't thinking clearly. Not clearly enough to know that this would be the last drink anyone took from her.

A noise broke her from her thought and she felt another harsh pain as the creature that held her, was thrown to the side a great distance until it hit the wall of another building.

"I'm afraid you're nibbling on my meal there..." A soft and soothing voice flooded Kisa's ears as she looked up to see none other than Seiji standing a few feet from her.

"Seiji..Don't kill it..." She looked hazed...More hazed than he liked and her words didn't even make sense. She was having compassion on a level E? Since when? She was a hunter...Not a nurse maid for the local level E shelter.

"Kisa, you're not making sense...Just lie here...And I'll get you taken care of." He still spoke in such a way that she didn't have to argue, as he took his warm coat off and set it around her.

Kisa instantly flinched, the warmth of his body seeping into her...Felt like fire on ice.

"As for you." His attention turned to the creature she had just attempted at defending. "You've done something that I can't forgive...Stealing from me and hurting my precious girl? You've committed two offenses." He spoke, pulling a pistol out of the holster on his leg. "I'll make it quick." He spoke, as the vampire didn't move a muscle.

"Just...Shoot already." A doubled voice spoke from the animal in question. This took Seiji off guard and he held fire. "Shoot me...End the suffering of watching others die.." The voice pleaded and Seiji's eyes softened.

"Close your eyes." He spoke and the vampire did as told before Seiji aimed carefully. For the head.

"Your brave admittance won't be wasted. Rest in peace." With that, the trigger was pulled and ash soon filled the air. The clothing of the vampire falling to the ground before basically deteriorating.

"Kisa." He turned now, re-holstering his weapon as he knelt beside her. Her blood was still being spilt as long and deep marks went across her neck.

Seiji hadn't realized it had bitten Kisa already, or he wouldn't have thrown it off her so viciously had he known he was so deeply in.

"Forgive me Kisa...I didn't realize...He had gotten his teeth into you already..." He mumbled, sitting her upright and letting her lean against him. "You've forgotten your limits long ago.." He whispered, leaning into her and licking gently at her neck. Clearing the skin of her fresh blood and staunching the bleeding from continuing, he checked her carefully for more wounds.

"Are you hurt elsewhere?" He asked, getting a shake of her head as a reply.

The rain had stopped for now and he merely scooped her dripping wet form into his arms; paying no mind to the fact she was, unbeknownst to her, soaking him.

"Kaname..." She whispered and Seiji shushed her.

"It's alright.." He whispered, knowing she was worried to death..But too ill and too exhausted to be able to search or even worry any longer. "We'll find him...I promise.." He cooed to the shivering girl in his arms. He knew he shouldn't promise such things that he couldn't control..But he could say or do anything if it meant it would make her happy. He'd promise the moon to her...And try until his last breath if he had to, in order to make that promise come true.

- – – – – -

_Light. _

_Blinding light. _

_Too bright._

_Too bright..._

Kaname woke to a blinding light in the room, which in contrast to his headache and vision blurring, it made for a terrifyingly interesting sense. Trying to focus the best he could, he managed to gain more and more sharp images back, but he wished he hadn't. First thing he realized was the fact he was in a cage and the second was that he was chained down, with things even vampiric strength couldn't break.

_Charmed._

_The only thing that vampires can't control. _

_The one thing that hunters have in advantage._

_The one thing that makes us dominate._

Kaname felt the cold metal against his skin and could tell that he was suspended in air. Chained somewhere, in a bright and intense light, that nearly made his head swirl.

"If you shine lights towards them, it confuses them...Something so intensely bright harms their sensitive and superior vision..." A thick and aged voice spoke, like it was giving a documentary. Which it precisely was.

Within a few moments the light moved from Kaname's vision and his eyes opened slightly to relieve the strain of squinting. He now knew he wasn't alone.

Standing a few feet away from the cage, was a tall, silver-haired male and a much shorter boy with the same shimmering hair. The boy looked up at the cage with a hesitant fear, that also seemed like it held guilt with it. His violet eyes sparked with controversy over the matter that the elder beside him, continued to drill in, like he wasn't sure if it was all correct; the banter of the older man that is.

"H-How is this right? I don't understand, is this really a vampire? Is this really what I am to hunt..?" A light and gentle voice spoke from the boy as his vocal chords shook to pull out the words. Like he knew he shouldn't speak them.

The words of the boy, caused a grit of the older man's teeth and an abashed look to form on his features. He was appalled at his son's ideologies on the matter and wouldn't stand for it.

Kaname soon winced as he saw the small boy, slam into the opposite wall of him, the older of the two grabbing the boys coat and slamming him repeatedly into the wall, over and over and over with the strength of a grown man. He watched as the small boy fell silent and to the ground, his cheek scraped to the blood and his head bleeding and causing his silver locks to be tainted. Kaname instantly took note of this. Blood was in the air...And he could use some right about now. Something foreign was clearly in his system and his body wanted it out, wanted to get rid of the nasty toxins that he guessed were drugs of some sort. Soon enough his attention went back to the two stranger's conversation.

"I want you to give the fanged beast another round of drugs to knock it out...and then we'll have some fun experimenting on it's body." The older man barked at the boy and all the littler one of the two did, was nod obediently.

"Good. Come to the office when you've finished." The man soon left and the boy struggled to get up, something snapping in his arm and causing him to yelp in extreme pain that stung his eyes with tears.

"A-Are you alright..?" Kaname's soft voice penetrated the silence like a knife and the boy's head shot up near instantly.

"Y-You can talk?" He asked, having been told that vampires couldn't speak properly, only jumbled gibberish.

"Of course..." Kaname whispered, sitting still in the cage he was hung in. "What made you think I couldn't?"

"M-My father said vampires couldn't speak...Only mumble...Incoherently at that..." He said, lying on his side in seemingly a lot of pain.

"Your arm is broken.." Kaname spoke and got a surprised look from the silverette.

"How did you know..?" The silver haired boy asked, pushing himself up with a grimace and a few whimpers of protesting pain.

"I can tell...Your in a lot of pain...and I can also tell that your body is hotter in that spot...Not only that, I heard the crack when you got up..." The pure-blood explained.

The silver haired boy pushed himself onto his feet and walked slowly towards the cage, seeming timid and skittish all at the same time, but Kaname made no movements to disturb his nerves any further.

"I can heal you...If you want.." Kaname offered and the boy looked at him with extreme hesitance, but opened the door to the cage after pressing a series of buttons in.

"...Doesn't it mean that if you heal me...I'll forever be your eternal slave..? And become a vampire too..?" The small boy asked as he looked eye to eye with the slightly older looking and larger built male.

Who was feeding him this? Kaname looked disgusted with the sleugh of rabble he had just spoken. "No...It just means that you'll be out of pain...I heal Kisa-Sama and Seiji all the time...Even Sissy..." He knew the boy wouldn't know any of their names...But it was worth the effort of mentioning them. Just in case.

Kaname moved closer from the inside of the cage towards him and he stayed put. Kaname's hands were tied and bolted down in such way he had very little leeway and his neck was chained back behind him to the bars, which again gave him little way to move. "I can't get to you any better...So you'll have to bring your hand to me instead..." He whispered to the boy, smiling ever so faintly.

The boy did as told and brought his hand closer to the vampire he was told so much wrong about. "W-What are you going to do..?" He asked.

Kaname leaned forward a bit more, kissing the boy's palm gently and sending a current of healing waves through his body in a powerful burst. It made him crave blood more, wasting his good abilities on healing his tormentor...But he took pity on the boy...The fact his own father treated him like dirt.

The small boy blushed intently at the pure-blood's actions, feeling his soft petal lips against his skin and then feeling a sense of relief that moved through him. He didn't know why this vampire decided to help him..But anyone who would heal a broken bone for someone...Couldn't be as evil as he had been told right?

Kaname moved back away and further into the cage after a few moments, sighing softly.

The silver haired one soon un-cuffed the pure-blood, letting his hand free and then letting the collar have some slack. "T-There...So you can be more comfortable too.." He spoke, smiling.

Kaname was touched by the gesture, but looked at him with a slight confusion. "Why..? I don't...Want you to get in trouble, so please don't free me like this.." The small vampire pleaded, not wanting to see any more violence.

"I thought...I-If you can make me feel better...I should at least help you feel a little more comfortable, right?" The boy spoke, his lips turning faintly upwards in a small smile.

"S-So...What's your name..?" The pure-blood asked, looking towards the silverette.

"Z-Zero. Zero Kiryuu." He spoke to the elder vampire. "A-And yours?"

"Kaname. Kaname Kuran." He said with slight pride in the name. His family was notoriously known; at least in vampire society. "I suppose your going to give me more drugs now?" He asked the boy and Zero reluctantly nodded.

Kaname brought his arm closer to the boy, revealing the inside of it and smiling softly. "Just don't poke too hard...I'm not the biggest fan of needles..."

Zero looked in astonishment. What was the pure-blood doing? Letting him give him the medicine without a fight? This was unheard of, completely and entirely rare.

Kaname watched as the boy timidly picked up a needle off a silver tray full of sterile types of surgery utensils and soon closed one eye and squinted the other. He brought the needle to Kaname's arm after swabbing it off with sanitizer and looked up at the pure-blood.

"One...Two...Three!" He sounded off, poking the needle in and injecting him with only a forth of the desired dose before removing the needle. "There..." He spoke, moving to a nearby trashcan and squirting out the rest of the vial liquid into the bin.

"But, don't I need more?" Kaname was desperately trying now to stop the boy from being such a glutton for punishment.

"No, that should do what he wants...And save both of us from getting in too much more trouble for now." Zero's pain was gone by now and his stuttering had subsided for the moment. As only to come again after he did yet something else his father didn't approve of. He knew it would happen eventually, but it was nice to be out of pain for the moment.

Kaname looked uneasy at the idea of either of them getting into trouble. Seeing as the man that punished the both of them liked to believe Kaname himself held no feeling of pain, emotion or even intelligence. Was he that bad? Did he deserve to be looked down upon in such way?

Zero saw the pure-blood deep in thought and looked towards him for an explanation on his sullied look that floated about him. "Hm?" He mumbled softly to be let in on the thoughts of the other in the room with him.

"Oh, nothing Zero. Don't worry about it. You should go report to your father, so you don't get in more trouble." The pure-blood said with the refined concern of an elder brother of the small boy. He smiled, reaching forward and ruffling the boy's blood stained hair gently.

"A-Alright. Are you sure?" He asked making sure that the one in the cage was certain to what he was subjecting himself to.

"I'm sure, go. Hurry." Kaname ushered the younger boy off and looked around for a moment while his vision stayed intact. He was already feeling heady as he heard the boy's footsteps drop heavily to the concrete flooring, then drug up large stairs.

He wanted to know his surroundings the best he could, in order to plot an escape until he passed out. It was clearly a basement, because he was windowless in the room and the things he did find in the room, scared him more than gave him escape inspiration. More like they gave him reasons not to escape. Or even try it.

Kaname soon enough started to get more and more dizzy and before he knew it, he felt the cold metal of the cell against his cheek, his face lying against it. He didn't get much more thoughts to process before his eyes closed slowly but surely and he surrendered helplessly into his surroundings.

– –

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Ring ring

Kisa bolted up from her previous position of lying down in Seiji's bed, Looking around to t he sound of the telephone going off to tell her to wake up and answer who was on the other line.

Turning to the side-table, she soon enough picked up the phone and placed it to her swimming head. "H-Hello?" Her word came out a bit contorted, but she corrected herself before speaking completely. Thankfully, the person on the other end, knew her well enough to translate.

"Kisa It's me...We have news on Kaname." Seiji's voice spoke through the speaker of the phone and her heart fluttered at his words; that is before dread set in.

"You do? Tell me, tell me everything." She requested, slinging the blankets away from her legs and swishing them to the side of the bed in attempt to pull herself out of the hell hole of a bed.

"There's been three other kidnappings from vampire families across the entire area. We've got somewhat of a description on the kidnapper...And this is going to shock you. It's one of our very own association members." He spoke and her eyes widened slightly.

Her mind reeled at this, knowing what hunters thought of vampires and how they treated them. Seiji and she were special, as were Natsuki and Daitaro. They all had a different idea of vampirism and vampires alike. They never acted out of the enjoyment of killing beasts, but rather as a hunter to live game would. If the population wasn't cut down some...They would run out of prey. Thankfully, there was only a handful of pure-bloods that could successfully turn a human, so that kept the ratio down in mass sum.

But more and more illegitimate pure-bloods are made and those are often the ones that get taken out. Kisa none the less still grieved for Kaname, as after she had looked into it more, did she realize she had killed his parents. But in a way, she was glad she did, for they weren't acting right...Something had been up with them.

"Hello?" Seiji's voice rang off in her ear and Kisa jolted back to reality.

"Sorry..I was thinking." She whispered, thinking once more, but more in tune.

"As I was saying, We're thinking it can be one of two possibilities. Either The Jaed Bukumiki, or the Kiryuu division." Seiji held a file in his hand, looking over the records of the teams, opening the file to look and see about Jaed first. "We're going to go check on Bukumiki first. We all know how much I hate him." He chuckled faintly, looking over at Natsuki who was typing furiously at a keyboard and scanning the digital database.

"Alright...Tell me how it goes...I'm going to go pay a visit to an old friend..." Kisa spoke, sighing.

"Kisa, we need you to stay put babe...If you run off and someone comes after you, what are we gonna do then?" Seiji spoke, sudden concern flooding his voice.

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise." She mumbled, looking out the window before walking to her dresser.

"At least tell me where your going then? So I know the direction?" He asked and heard a small laugh from her.

"Your always so concerned." She spoke, pulling on a pair of jeans and buttoning them before pulling up the zipper. Kisa soon enough set the phone on speaker and placed it on the dresser while she continued to change from her pajamas.

"Yeah, I guess I love you too much...I really should work on that." He teased and she pouted slightly; earning his chuckle once again. "I'm Just kidding, I know what face your making, so quit it." He said and she smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go visit Riya." She spoke and smiled a bit.

"Kisa, that's more dangerous than just running around with a 'kidnap me' sign around your neck!" He nearly spit out his coffee as she spoke her sentence.

"I taught her everything she knows...I know all her moves. She can't get the upper hand." She said, pulling on her boots. Soon after she locked a holster onto her thigh, pulling the dresser drawer open and reaching in under her clothes to pull out a pistol. She slid it into the holster and buttoned it in before picking up three extra magazines and slipping them into the pocket.

"Kisa, I have a bad feeling about this." He minded her, sighing.

"You have a bad feeling about eating rice standing." She teased him back in jest, tying a jacket over her waist and walking out of the bedroom.

"That's Just bad karma Kisa. Your supposed to sit while you eat." He said in defense as she pointed his pet peeve.

"I'm going Seiji. That's final." She smiled a bit, kissing towards the phone and pressing the button to turn off the phone before he had a chance to say anything about anything of the sort.

Seiji sighed slightly, hearing the phone click with her final decision. "That girl." He blew a breath past his lips before looking over to the desk where Natsuki was looking towards him.

"Going off again? Thinks she's all better, right?" She asked, looking with softening eyes.

"Yeah...Sometimes I wish she'd care about herself more...She's selfless to a fault." He spoke, taking the documents that she was holding out to him.

"True...She always has been...Ever since she was little. Makes you wonder who's really the older sibling here." Natsuki smiled, as Seiji moved to the door, smiling slightly.

"She's something else. And I take that for granted." He spoke, closing the door behind him. This was the main point. Kisa was ultimately going to destroy herself if she didn't find Kaname, so in order to make his little girl happy once more...He had to find and stop who ever did this to make her so upset. Kaname was her joy, her pride...The child she always wanted and she was determined not to lose him.

"Well, if I want to make her happy once more...Then I need to do everything I have power to do, to get him back." Seiji thought to himself as he slipped into a sleek, black sports-car, turning on the engine and stepping the break in order to back out of the driveway.

This wasn't going to be easy. Not in the least.

– –

Kisa strode down the side walk, nearly three quarters of the way to the house that once held her best friend. Riya had made that choice on her own, to become her enemy and honestly; in the back of her mind, Kisa thought that Riya very well could have been the one to put someone up to kidnapping Kaname. It wouldn't be a far stretch for the one who thought it was all the little one's doing for turning her best friend and top vampire hunter into a vampire.

Riya resented Kaname for that and she knew it well. Be as it may, Kisa needed her right now, because on the 50% chance that she wasn't the one to kidnap him, she knew that Riya was great at playing detective. With that said, she stood at the door step of her old best friend and held her fist but inches from the door. Kisa closed her eyes and slowly moved to knock on the door before a noise disrupted her. A low growl was coming from the inside of the house and dashing footsteps were heard in between the noises getting closer and closer.

"Riya! It's Kisa! I know your still mad, but please open up and hear me out for a moment!" Kisa called into the house, peering into the window and having her mouth drop open. Pulling the gun from her holster and doing a quick roll as the window shattered and out popped an insane looking level E. She held the pistol tightly by the grip, aiming the best she could and firing to miss the blur that came straight towards her.

"Dammit." She whispered to herself, tucking her feet up and rocking back onto her shoulders before lunging forward and onto her feet. She looked around, keeping her back to a column that held up he porch. "Where are you?" She taunted.

"Oveeer heeere..." A doubled and mumbling voice spoke with a vicious cackle of laughter afterwords. She looked up at the branch of a tree adjacent from her, as the creature dove towards her, claws freakishly extended and fangs bared. She made another dive and roll maneuver, right as the vampire ran into the column, breaking a large crack in it and having rubble crumble onto it's head.

It was cheap, but Kisa took the shot and had three rounds into the beast before it could move another inch. The creature turned into ash and soot before too long and she soon stepped into the house through the detonated window frame. There were still fragments of glass connected to the seal, but she made sure not to get too close to them; Knowing if she got cut, she'd have more of a fight ahead of her.

"Riya!" Kisa called, looking through the house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for months. Garbage was everywhere, furniture broken and upturned, dishes shattered, pictures broken and walls scraped, beaten and showing wear. The drapes that were on the windows were ripped from claw marks, the curtain rod askew.

"Riya, Riya are you in here?" She asked, slowly peering into the rooms on the lower level before carefully moving up the stairs. "Agh...What's that smell?" She thought to herself as she walked up the flight and turned to Riya's bedroom -the first door on the landing-. Kicking the door in, she entered it with weapon drawn, scanning with her gun in front of her the entire time. The putrid scent was getting closer as she left the room and soon enough opened the second bedroom up before covering her mouth and nose.

Kisa soaked the sight in for a mere second before pulling back from the room and retching. She gagged continuously for a moment, getting nothing from it, but simply unable to stomach the smell and sight. Her stomach held nothing to give up as she heaved, finally roping herself into control once her body was satisfied with reacting to the shock.

She stood once more, covering her mouth and nose as she looked around briefly. The scent of rotting flesh and entrails were flooding her senses and it was horrifyingly disgusting. Six to eight bodies were lying in the room, gutted, chopped in various ways, severed from place to place and strewn on the once white carpet. Flies were having a hay-day in the room, as the place buzzed with the insects that were to take care of these kinds of jobs. She looked carefully to make sure none of the corpses belonged to Riya before shutting the door on the gruesome scene.

She then walked into the last room and found that Riya's paperwork was shredded, her wallet strewn around and her ID's no where to be found. As if she had been looking for something in such a rush, she just dropped it where she was. "Riya...Where have you gone?" She sighed, picking up a piece of paper, scanning it quickly.

"...To my beloved...To be doing this to you is utter murder...but I cannot...carry out my duties...to move to Okinawa...I must break this apart now...It gets too hard to bear...what is done is done and I can hope that she'll forgive us...to worry my love...it's done in the end...wont find us...if you can give up everything...Sincerely, K?" She whispered to herself, crumpling the paper and shoving it in her pocket. She saw more letters still in their envelopes and collected them, putting them in her pocket before walking to the landing and slowly walking down the stairs.

A ear piercing alarm started ringing as she looked around a little more towards the door she came into. The beeping alarm told that there was smoke starting to fill he house and she smelled it already. Kisa rushed towards he door and saw a tall figure standing outside the window, as they turned over a barrel, gasoline flooding the floor and bringing an instant river of fire with it. The figure disappeared as fast as she saw it happen and she rushed towards he back door that was in the kitchen. Little to be said, the kitchen was already ablaze.

Kisa rushed back towards the stairs, only to seen the figure again, dressed head to toe in black and holding a barrel once again, pouring the lit gasoline down the stairs and then walking backwards into the room that Kisa had just been in getting papers. They took the fire with them, as the house was standing pretty strong so far, but that was the least of her concerns. This person acted fast and efficiently, as what few windows the house had, were blocked with huge waves of flame. She rushed around the house, looking for one little place they might have forgotten to seal up, but everything was air-tight as Kisa picked up a cloth off a bathroom counter, ran some icy tap water over it and then held it up to her mouth and nose.

Pulling her cellphone out of her pocket, she tapped rapidly at the buttons and put it to her ear. It rang a mere second before Seiji picked it up.

"What's up Kisa?" Seiji asked, holding the phone to his ear with one hand and the other hand on the wheel.

"Seiji!...Someone set Riya's house on fire...I can't find a way out...There's flames blocking everything...Where are you?" She spoke in a panic, moving to the sink and gathering a large glass of water to throw at a low burning flame. The instant the water hit the flame, it up-roared higher than before and she jumped back, falling onto her back and coughing once more.

"I'm on my way, stay on with me Kisa." Seiji spoke, doing an immediate U-turn and flooring it.

"Seiji...I'm sorry..." She whispered, the large cloud of smoke making her heady.

"Kisa, don't you dare apologize...Not right now...You can make this up to me later." He spoke, seeing the burning house in view, a figure standing and looking in the window.

"Kisa are you by the window outside?" Seiji asked, the figure turning to look at the car, then jumping onto the roof before jumping once more and disappearing.

"No...I'm...In the kitchen..." She whispered, going into a coughing fit every time she spoke, heaving in order to try and get breathe. She stayed low on the floor, not attempting to move and cause herself to breathe in more of the smoke.

"Good, then get ready to duck if needed." He spoke, getting the side of the house in clear shot and flooring the max ability of the car at 180 MPH. He ran the car straight through the side of the house, entering the blazing abode without hesitation and seeing Kisa once he was stopped in the living room.

He threw open his door, jumping out and rushing to her, scooping her up right before an overhanging beam came crashing down. "Kisa, you keep over doing it!" He berated, setting her into the car and belting her in before jumping across the hood and sitting back in his spot. He closed the door and yanked it out of park, flooring it in reverse and buying a bit of air as he left the same way he came in, hardly doing any secondary damage on the way out. Backing up and parking on the street near the sidewalk, he breathed heavily. "Don't scare me like that Kisa!" He yelled towards her and she flinched. "You always think that you can just handle anything! Well your wrong! Sometimes you need some help damn it! Stop thinking you have to do everything on your own! Your not alone! Your never Alone Kisa! I'm here for you! I'm your brother! ...But more so...I'm your lover Kisa...I love you more than anything in this world...You are my world!" His hand held her's now and held it tightly, his grip trembling.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, catching her breath. "I'm really...Sorry." Kisa spoke, bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing his knuckles. "You do so much already...I want to do the rest...I want to do it all...I want to take the stress off you...You already work..And provide for us...and without even asking...I brought two more people for you to provide for...Into our home." She whispered, tears building up in her eyes and running down her face.

Seiji pushed up the center dividing console in the car and pulled her over in a quick movement. He hovered over her within seconds, pinning her to the leather upholstery.

"S-Seiji...?" She whispered, watching him move down to her and soon cover her lips with his own. Her eyes closed as the kiss that was formed and before she knew what her hands were doing, they were clawing at his shirt, almost demanding to feel bare skin.

Seiji didn't seem shocked, he knew well that she was over stressing and when she over stressed, she wanted the one thing that seemed to calm her down. The one physical aspect of their relationship that wasn't normal. The one taboo thing that they had no shame in doing. Seiji leaned up for a brief moment, shrugging off his jacket and letting her have the access to unbutton his shirt while he joined the kiss once more.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and his hand moved up a bit to turn the heat in the car on, the engine still running on idle.

He broke the kiss once more, looking down at her face that told him she needed him right now, if she ever wanted to keep her head on straight.

"Sei-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Let's do this without words." He whispered, moving and kissing her again, his hands untying her jacket from around her waist and starting to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

Her hands seem to gravitate to his belt, where she seemed to fumble for the lock that was keeping her from reaching her sanity again.

He found her hands and steadied them with his own hands. She read clearly that he wanted her to slow down. To ease up and make it last as long as it would.

He brought his hands to the collar of her shirt, slowly un-snapping the buttons and pushing the fabric off her in such way that her lips parted and a small gasp was made. He dove back to her lips, claiming her mouth as his own and forcing her to mutter small noises past his own lips. After a few moments, he traveled down to her neck, kissing her flesh and forcing her to tense at the feeling of his fangs sinking deeply into her. At the time he had bitten her neck, his hand had moved into her panties and his middle finger slipped ruthlessly into her.

Her back arched faintly and her lips parted, Kisa moaned against his shoulder as he drank her very lifeblood. Her thighs moved up as his fingers toyed inside her and she bucked; her hips brushing against the erection that was clearly being concealed beneath tight fabric.

He groaned against her neck and she mewled.

"S-Seiji.." She whispered, unable to take the silence.

Seiji pulled away from his drink and breathed against her neck.

"Kisa..?" He asked, panting against her skin. She shuddered, gasping at the feeling of his mouth so close to her and she took a deep breath.

"I can't take this...Please..." She begged, grinding her hips up again to meet his, earning a more than mature sounding moan that escaped him and pooled down her shoulder.

She hated that he managed to sound so held together and erotic when she knew she sounded like some horny kitten mewling for touch.

His hands slowly moved to her sides, pulling her jeans and panties off of her slim and smooth legs.

"How badly do you want it Kisa?" He asked her in a teasing purr, hearing her whine in protest.

"Don't make me beg..." She whispered, trying to arch up and brush against him again, but he moved just in time and left her without the contact she was craving.

"Mmnh...Seiji..!" She groaned.

"Tell me how much you want me Kisa." He demanded, his hands un-latching his own belt and unzipping his jeans before sliding them down a bit. He let his member become free from it's cloth prison and she closed her eyes tightly.

Her hand reached up a bit to grip the bar above the glove box and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me, or I'll stop right here and drive us home." He spoke and her eyes widened.

"Unngh..." She swallowed her pride, nearly choking on it, but none the less managing to get it down. "Seiji...Please...give it to me...I want you so damn bad...I want you inside me..." She whispered, reaching for him and soon enough grabbing onto his length.

Seiji gasped faintly at the contact with her skin and soon enough, watched as she guided him carefully to her entrance. He knew he had tortured her enough as he leaned forward, pulling back and shoving into her with one quick thrust. "Nng.." He gritted his teeth at how it felt inside her, the wet warmth tightly encasing his member.

"Ahn..." Kisa moaned and when he didn't pull out of her fast enough, she moved herself up a bit, thrusting back down against him.

"Hnng...Someone's...Eager to ride me..." He whispered to her and she blushed.

"Uwah, what are you doing..?" She asked, as he pulled her up and traded spots with her soon enough. She was leaned over, his length still buried in her and looking down at the sex-god of a lover underneath her.

"If you want it, work for it." He said with a cocky smirk, one of his hands setting to her hip and another moving down between her thighs and soon finding one of her sensitive spots right above her entrance. He toyed with and fiddled around the sensitive nub and she gasped and whimpered under his touches.

"D-Don't make this hard..." She whispered, before a ringing sound broke them out of both of their ecstasy. Kisa looked at Seiji as he reached into her pants pocket and flipped open the thin cellphone.

"Hello?" He asked in a slight breathless manner.

"Seiji, I take it Kisa's with you, so how about you two come to my office? We've got some news about everything. Bukumiki is here in custody." Daitaro's voice bellowed through the small speaker.

Kisa looked down, hearing the message from the volume being too loud and she finally met his gaze.

"Alright, We'll be there in a few minutes." He closed the flip-phone and set it on the dashboard, moving up and holding Kisa on his lap.

She was shocked at the fact he was stopping right then and there, something he never did. Seiji was always one to finish what they started and even if she wasn't in the mood, he refused to give up until she was wanting it so badly she couldn't help but take it.

He was always persistent, but if she truly didn't want it at the time, he never forced himself on her. He wouldn't take something she wasn't willing to give at all.

Kisa sat in the passenger seat, pulling her shirt on and buttoning it up.

Seiji pulled up his jeans and boxers and buttoned them up before reaching for his shirt. He looked over at Kisa when she stopped his actions of putting on his shirt and she moved over to him, pulling him down to her.

Her lips met his and kissed him with a passionate need behind them. Her hand set to his thigh and moved over the bump that was still in his jeans. "As hard as I'm leaving you...Your leaving me drenched..." She brought his hand to her panties that were soaking up the warmth that he had left her to experience.

A classic school-boy blush flooded his face and he pulled his shirt on with haste, yanking the gear-shift into drive and pulling out of the parking space. With that kind of talk, he knew well that she wanted him. It wasn't completely rare, but it wasn't as frequent as he coaxed her into. Seiji had always been one to be able to talk dirty, but when he was talked to in a dirty manner, he came unglued. Kisa never said too much...But when she did, it made him want her that much more.

Kisa continued to dress herself without much more said and right as Seiji pulled into the parking lot of a large building, Natsuki busted out of the door to usher them in.

"Natsuki-sama! What's wrong?" Kisa asked, pulling herself out of the car and rushing up to the woman who was completely shaken.

"Bukumiki is having a fit. We've had to detain him and we think he's actually had something to do with all this- Kisa, you smell horrible, were you burning something?" Natsuki asked and she shook her head instantly.

"I was caught in a fire in Riya's house, she's evacuated it completely and some level E used it as their personal chamber. There were a ton of dead bodies in there and while I was investigating, someone set fire to the entire house. Seiji was just barely able to save me." Kisa continued to tell the story as Seiji walked up behind her.

Natsuki started to slowly put two and two together, thinking quietly before looking up at Kisa. "Jaed's clothing smelled an awful lot like gasoline, was that what was used in the house to set the fire perhaps?" With her question, the girl before her nodded and Natsuki looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think we may have a case you two." She said as she lead Kisa and Seiji into the building.

– –

Kaname woke slowly in what he felt like was late at night, his vision blurring yet again and his senses on hyper. He wondered why at this time, he could feel himself being just as powerful as before all of this mess. This was his chance as he looked around slowly to make sure neither silver headed male was in the room, checking carefully as he pulled himself up from the iron bars and that's when it hit him. Searing pain tore through his body, making him whimper and collapse back down onto his stomach where he was laid. His body was bare in the back, other than a string that connected the medical type gown.

Peering up and craning his neck to look behind him, he finally noticed that the length of his back was cut open and stitched up. A large and more than ugly mark being from where the two had preformed some sort of surgery upon his young body. Tears were building in his eyes and he was completely terrified, but thankfully he wasn't bleeding. If there had been as much blood as he imagined would be with a cut this substantial, he would have been more concerned.

The sight of a small light in the room formed and a door creaked open as he nestled his face back into the cage floor. He wasn't sure which person it would be and if it was the one he was fearing, then he didn't want to be caught awake. He only wished he didn't have to be awake at the moment. He wished that he could heal up and wake only when there was no more pain. But that seemed impossible here, for one thing, he was normally drugged. For some reason at the moment he wasn't, but that could change with the fact that this person was coming down to see him and if they took away his healing, this would be absolute hell.

The first peek of silver hair was brought into view as the rooms lights were turned on and Kaname breathed a audible sigh of relief when the hair was much shorter than it would be if there was need to be completely worried. For now, it was just the young hunter.

"Kaname, are you awake yet?" A small voice bellowed with concern and the boy held something hidden in his pocket, something that Kaname couldn't sense what it was.

"Mhm." Was all the pure-blood muttered in response, not able to form much of anything at the moment, least it come out jumbled and prove the others teachings right to the boy.

"Oh..Well I brought something for you." Zero spoke, looking up at the pure-blood in the cage. "It'll hurt, but it should help you in the long run."

Joy. Kaname knew at this moment that the boy meant something painful to him. This was wonderful. More drugs were his way, even though with all his heart, did he not want to pass out again.

"It's to help with pain..." The little boy before him spoke quietly, guilt seeping through every word.

"Alright." The pure-blood managed to move his arm out through the cage bars, before re-nigging. "Wait, will it...take away...My healing?" He asked, looking at Zero.

"T-That's what it's for...It's to speed up your healing..." He spoke, pulling a small vial out of his pocket and then a syringe with a needle. "I promise." He whispered, poking the needle into the vial and pulling the needle full of the odd smelling liquid.

Kaname felt Zero pull his arm out and he looked as he pushed the needle into the inside of his arm. He didn't flinch to the small pain of the needle, he had no reason from the fact that he was in much more pain than the small sterile steel could provide.

Zero soon enough threw the needle away in a small safe box and then looked up at him. "I've decided...I'm going to help you escape."

With this, Kaname's eyes widened and he thought the boy was officially crazy. He knew that if he escaped, it would be an instant suicide for the boy. A small voice in the back of his head, told him that he must be planning something. Perhaps he was set up to something by his father; Yes. That must be it. There was no way that this kid could know how to let them both escape without flaw. Kaname had no intention of leaving to let this child get killed. He wasn't that selfish. "There's no way, that I can escape without leaving you to face an early grave." The small pure-blood now worded his ideals towards the boy and sighed faintly under his breath. In his defense, the boy was truthful..He already felt his healing speed increase ten-fold. By no doubt did he think that it was for some other operation. Kaname already didn't know what his body was missing. Whether or not they removed something crucial, he wouldn't know until his body registered that he needed to reform it.

"Well...We could figure something out at least." He spoke, looking towards him. "I-I no longer wish to support the things that my father is teaching me...I don't want to be brought into this torture...I think vampires can feel things and I think they are very capable of having a mind and willpower." He added, looking towards the pure-blood.

Kaname had changed everything for this boy and now his entire mindset was towards the side that he wanted to believe all along. Instead of the rigmarole that his father piped into his mind. Zero was at a point where he didn't want to be swayed any longer in the ideologies that the others wanted to believe.

"Someone's coming." Kaname whispered, closing his eyes while he remained still on his stomach in the bottom of the cage.

He watched Zero through a slitted eye, the boy's head jerking up in response to a tyrannic father bursting through the door.

"You dare defy me boy?" Before Zero could react, his small body slammed against the wall of the basement.

Kaname's breath caught in his throat, watching the scene for mere moments before clamping his eyes shut and turning his head slightly. Slowly by slowly, he felt his body heal and the more it did, the more he wanted to put this...This hunter in his place.

Zero reduced to nothing in the corner he was caught in, his healed body rejecting the idea of more abuse. Everything hurt ten times more now that it was healed. When he had been in constant pain, nothing seemed like it could get worse.

The man above him gave no mercy, fists contacting with his body and twisting faintly as they gouged into his muscle and flesh. Near instant bruises were made from the force of the matured hunter and if the boy himself wasn't so powerful, he would crush under the strength. At the same time, Zero cursed himself for not dying under the ministrations of his father. He wanted so much to just make the old man feel guilty for beating him at least. Maybe it would take his death to do such thing for him...He would never know.

Kaname's eyes clenched further as he heard small whimpers and sobs escape the boy, a soft salty scent wafting around that only heightened senses could smell. He slowly lifted himself up, before something made his eyes shoot open and his stomach instantly churn.

A screeching sound of pain was made for a mere moment before nothing more than a hiss sounded. A series of cracks made all one after the other, made a flood of sheer agony rush over the silver-haired child. He fell to his knees and he looked utterly stunned. Gasping for breath that had been previously denied before, within seconds he heaved from the intense pain. Acid poured to the floor with a small choke and blood flowed from his mouth at last. Zero collapsed to the ground, his body trying to cradle itself in attempt to curl up. Not another noise from him was made besides slow but sure breathing. That was all that was left.

Kaname bolted up within a matter of mere seconds, fists clenched and blood-red eyes blaring at the hunter. "Stop harming him!" He demanded and the man jumped in response, having not expected the vampire to be awake.

"And If I don't?" He asked, walking closer to the cage.

The corner of Kaname's mouth quirked up and the man was effortlessly slammed into the cage, his body and face grinding into the metal bars. "If you don't, I wont stay your loyal test-subject...And you wont be able to be identified when I get done with you." The evil static in the young pureblood's very voice sounded wretched enough to startle an army of soldiers.

The hunter gave a grimace and pulled away from the powers of the young-one, growling under his breath and looking at him in disgust. "You know what?" He leaned down to pick Zero up by the stunning silver hair, tossing him into the cage with Kaname.

Kaname's arms wrapped around the small hunter's body and he cradled him as he looked in detest at the older hunter.

"There's the only meal your getting as long as your in here, so I suggest you take it." He smirked, his very facial expression changing to one that told Kaname he was in for it.

Kaname's brows furrowed and he glared towards the male as he walked from the basement like room, slamming and barricading the door behind him. His attention was drawn towards the boy in his arms, looking towards the bruised and bloody face that was still angelic seeming.

"Ka.." The silverette muttered before the vampire shushed him.

"I wont let him hurt you anymore." He cooed in a soft voice, much like Kisa used on him most of the time.

Zero said nothing in protest, as he watched Kaname; even despite his pain he still shuffled around him to think of something.

Kaname had laid him down flat and was concentrating on running a hand from the boy's neck, down to his hips. "This isn't good." The pure blood spoke in a whisper and Zero's eyes began to tear up. Was he going to die finally?

"Your bleeding internally...I'm afraid healing isn't going to help you this time.." Kaname muttered with remorse, thinking but of one other way.

"I know of something else...and it'll help you in a long run...But the thing is...It'll get us both in more trouble..." Without even asking, he finished his sentence. "I can turn you."

Now it was Zero's turn to think that the pure blood was insane. But this time, it wasn't just a thought, it was a rightful title that he had just earned with that statement. Could it be helped at this time though? The tears in the small hunter's eyes spilled and he cried silently, his hand slipping to catch Kaname's arm that was resting on his chest. "Don't let me die Kaname..." He whispered, feeling his body get weaker and weaker. It couldn't be helped.

Kaname took that as permission to do as needed and scooped the boy up to his chest backwards. He held Zero's back to his chest as he licked gently at his ivory skin, closing his eyes before sinking white fangs into his neck.

Zero hardly felt it, only feeling himself get weaker as something warm was dripping down his neck and chest.

Before too long, Kaname was done consuming his blood, having bitten him four times in the process to make it faster of a transformation.

It had been a while since Zero had already passed out in his arms and soon Kaname brought his own wrist to his mouth. Gathering a mouthful of his own blood, he made sure that the boy was indeed asleep before he continued.

Shaking him lightly, when he got no response, Kaname kissed the boy with no longer any more hesitance. He let the stored blood transfer into the silverette's mouth and without much coaxing, he swallowed it.

Zero soon enough with the taste of blood, came to. Kaname's mouth was against his once again and his eyes opened widely before he felt a second mouthful of blood flood his taste-buds. Despite the kiss, the now-ex-hunter wanted more and so he pulled away from Kaname, moving to his neck to do everything but claw through his throat to get to the blood under it.

Kaname pulled him away, biting into his wrist and leading him to latch onto that instead. Momentarily, Zero began to drink from his wrist, sucking mouthful after mouthful of delicious blood from him.

He had nothing wrong with the fact that he was letting his new creation of a vampire hunter cross-mix drink from him and he had an idea that the boy's father just lost a bit of control. Because now, Anything he had to do from now on, he'd have to do for himself. He just took away his faithful servant. Kaname smirked now, thinking that in this game, he just got ahead...but in the back of his mind he was still hoping that his Princess in shining armor would come save him...He didn't think he was quite ready to do this on his own yet. Where was his Kisa? What was taking her so long...

– –

"Dammit Bukumiki! Just what the hell are you?" Kisa was knelt on a table, her hands clutching a black-haired males shirt and pulling his face towards her knitted expression.

Jaed didn't even flinch, smirking in a cocky and sarcastic way before letting Seiji rein in Kisa and pull her back.

"Kisa! Calm down...There's not enough evidence to even point the finger at him...All of his leads and resources cleared." Seiji spoke softly, pulling his mess of a sister into his arms.

"Yeah Ki-sa-chan~!" He spoke in a more than evil sing-song voice. "Don't get so much exercise by jumping to conclusions. You'll waste away to nothing- Oh wait, you already are nothing. I forgot...Your not even a real hunter." He sneered and snorted at Kisa with a evil chortle of laughter that simply sounded sarcastic.

"Damn you!" She barked, pulling from Seiji's grasp and pouncing on the hunter, who smirked viciously as they both fell out of the previous chair he had been sitting in. Her fangs were barred and she was ready to bite the hell out of him when a splattering sound and a loud bang was made.

Blood hit the ceiling and within minutes Daitaro and Natsuki were jumping from their desks.

Seiji was stunned and his body started to shake horribly as he watched Jaed push Kisa's body off his and let her lay on the floor.

Bukumiki simply smirked as he shoved his gun back into it's holster and in a moments notice, Seiji's foot was stepping on his throat.

Jaed looked up at Seiji, his eyes blaring down at him and smirked. "What? My hunter instincts kicked in." He choked out as the man above him stepped further on his neck.

"Seiji! Now's not the time!" Daitaro cut in, gathering Kisa into his arms who had a stuck expression of shock and pain on her face; not even taking the task of blinking up.

Natsuki pushed Seiji off of Jaed and ushered him to follow Daitaro as she looked down at the hunter that had just possibly killed what she considered her daughter. "Your going to be detained until we find out if Kisa's okay. If she dies, you'll be stripped of your privileges and you will lose everything!" Natsuki gave him no time to retort, grabbing him up and slamming him against metal bars in the room, latching charmed handcuffs onto his wrists before kicking him into the cell.

Jaed smirked up at her. "You can't blame me for instinct Natsuki. You'll do anything when your fearing for your life in the clutches of a vampire!" The way he spoke, it was if he was snapping, his eyes extremely wide and lunging himself forward for emphasis on his last words. His hair was askew and his features told that he was on the brink of going insane. Something wasn't right. Your psychological state doesn't just crumble.

Natsuki pressed a button on her desk and a bright light glowed from the bars of the cell, all around it. It was officially electrified with so much static it could kill anyone from one touch. It was the kind that once it grabbed you, it wouldn't let go. Without another word, she rushed out of the room, making her way to the hospital building which wasn't far from where they were; Actually, she could already see the others walking in the door, so she booked it over, prayers flooding silently through her head.

One way or another, this would turn out good or bad. And for Seiji's sake...She hoped that it would turn out the best it could...

– –

Seiji sat in agony, his body numb from sitting in one place for over eight hours. Natsuki was getting them something to drink and eat and he honestly doubted he could eat it and keep it down while he was so nervous.

Walking up to the concerned boy, Natsuki set a hand on his shoulder, setting a little package of sushi and a pickled plum rice-ball on his lap; along with an ice-cold drink by his feet. "Seiji...The doctors said we could go and catch some rest in the waiting room while this went on...They promised they'd tell us the moment she got ou-."

"That's not soon enough!" He snapped at her and when she recoiled back to her spot of sitting on the other end of the bench where she had been, he sighed and placed his head between his hands that were resting on his knees. "I'm sorry..." He spoke in a broken up voice, like he was on the brink of tears. Not only did he feel bad for not furthering the investigation on finding Kaname, he could have stopped this from happening. Somehow, if he hadn't let her wriggle from his grasp and jump him, he could have stopped her from getting shot.

Natsuki set a hand on his back, rubbing it up and down in soothing strokes. "It's not your fault...None of it is...I know your thinking, 'I could have stopped it..' 'I could have stopped her, could have saved her.'" She looked down for a moment in thought. "But you couldn't have done anything more than try your best...we're all only...Human."

With that the small container crashed to the floor, it's packaging keeping it still safe for consumption, as the wall that was there for nothing more than a barrier from the other waiting room; Obliterated. With one punch that Seiji delivered, the small slab of dry-wall and paint, smashed into rubble. He panted and growled to himself, something feral coming out in him as he clawed at the remaining two-by-four that was a support-beam. His razor sharp nails, never ceased against the wood and he carved and carved at it until it was a thin as a tooth-pick.

The moment he stopped, tears strode down his face with another growl. He pressed his back to an adjacent wall now and slipped down it to the floor. His face covered by his hands that had small cuts across them, his body wracked silently. Not even a hiccup forming from his stoic sob. It was as if he wasn't crying at all.

Everything ran through his head repeatedly and there was always that '_what if' _Kisa didn't make it. _What if_ he was left alone for the rest of his life. He'd never love anyone as dearly as he loved Kisa. He'd never find anyone who could even hold a candle up to her. No one was more perfect than his own flesh and blood. The very thing that they shared.

Natsuki knew why he was feeling such heartache. The blood-bond was separated for the moment and that was enough to drive pureblood's mad. Simply mad. Many a-good vampires had gone down because their lover passed, Or was killed. The fact that he was already this insane already, made her worry about Kisa even more...If he was suffering like this, then that must mean that the signals from the bond were diminishing even more. He was losing the ability to read her...To know she was okay or what she was feeling. And even if he didn't notice losing those things, he still reacted.

Seiji stood rock still for hours, sitting there and feeling he was losing himself slowly by slowly. He felt something stirring inside him, something insatiable. Something that was going to consume him in a matter of the next few hours. His nails lengthened slightly and he pressed them into his palms as he felt his fangs grow in his mouth and re-set all of his teeths alignment. Something was happening, he felt his veins start to throb and show through his skin.

"Seiji..." Natsuki, whom was still awake and patiently waiting, approached him with little heed.

"Leave me alone." A demonic sounding voice erupted from Seiji's throat and he croaked it out to her, earning a small gasp.

"Seiji, it's worse than I thought...If you lose this blood bond, your process of dropping will further itself rapidly...You need blood." She spoke, kneeling beside him.

"Does that mean your offering?" He growled out and her head turned to look at Daitaro who had joined them but an hour ago.

Daitaro nodded his head slowly towards her, knowing they had no choice at this time. He needed blood and the tablets weren't going to save them right now.

Natsuki's hands went to her shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons and setting her hands on Seiji's arms before she felt herself pinned none-too-kindly against the wall's corner.

"Be careful Seiji." Daitaro said firmly and his grip lessened on Natsuki while he went instantly to her neck.

He took no time to bite into her skin, feeling her flinch. He realized she had never been bitten before, that this would be a first for her. Which is probably the reason she was getting the O.K from Daitaro.

Reluctantly the feeling didn't go away in Seiji, but the consuming madness eased faintly. It was still clinging to the brink though. Nothing could make that go away, unless he felt something spark and start to reverse.

Pulling away from Natsuki, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, swallowing to clear is pallet a bit. "She's nearly gone..." He whispered, sounding broken to say the least. Seiji felt the woman's hand on his shoulder and he grimaced, looking down and swallowing thickly once again.

Something wasn't right.

His eyes widened as he felt something break and he shot up from his position, slamming open the door to the operating room as alarms went off and the constant beeping noise...Flat-lined.

"Kisa!" Seiji started to rush into the room before two nurses and Daitaro grabbed him to detain him.

"KISA!" He fought against them, hearing the doctors talk to them selves as he heard nothing but that piercing constant alarm.

Time slowed down for him and he fought to get into that room, breaking away from the people restraining him and leaving them slammed into a wall. He was ballistic.

Seiji ran into the room, seeing Kisa split open from chest to low stomach and seeing her body still. The machine still screaming as people rushed around her, grabbing two paddles of sorts and shouting a word that was incoherent to him before pressing the cold looking metal to her body. Kisa jolted in response, visible electricity being shot through her.

He rushed towards her and got inches away before people grabbed to him once more, everyone holding him back. Something suddenly stung from the side of his neck, flooding like fire through his body.

"Kisa! Wake up! Kisa!" He called her name as he saw his vision clouding as he still fought against everyone's force to get to her. To get to his Kisa.

He slowly by slowly stopped fighting, his body becoming weak and his vision blacking out. "Kisa...Don't...Leave me...Like this..." He whispered, finally collapsing and being caught by the team that was keeping him away from her.

His eyes fell shut and he was finally at peace, no longer fighting against the people who slowly laid him on a hospital table behind a curtain.

Daitaro sighed greatly, setting a now empty needle syringe on a silver tray, having injected the boy with heavy sedatives. That was all he could do...If they had wasted more time with him, it was time Kisa's brain and body was already starting to deteriorate. It would have killed her further, if they couldn't use all their time to try something. Anything at all...To save her.

* * *

Well! How was that? O_O Was it any good? I know, the sex got dirtier, the details got worse and the language got more explicit? XD I don't know.

Working on where to go with the next chapter. Any ideas? Feel like sending me an E-mail about it? Try sending something to this. :) .-. Any flames? Shoot me! BUT GIVE ME WARNING XD Love you all! Sorry for the delay. Hope the SUPER large chapter made up for it. Q~Q


End file.
